Descending Darkness
by Bloodlightdancer
Summary: AU. Begins during the dementor attack in Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry is kidnapped and forced to live amongst the Death Eaters. Will his chosen path lead him to side with his friends or down a dangerous path toward power and self destruction? -Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**Summary**: AU. Beginning in Prisoner of Azkaban as the dementors attack. In which, Harry is kidnapped and forced into Voldemort's services.. but will he succumb to the darkness or hold to his life as a hero?**  
**

This story begins in PoA, but Harry will probably be 16 or 17, possibly older, at some point. **Elements from all 7 books will show up in the course of this story.** If you have any questions please feel free to PM me.

**Disclaimer:** No money is being made from this. I'm a broke college student who got bored during break. I can't help it if I don't have anything better to do than write fanfiction.

* * *

_ Descending Darkness_

* * *

Harry struggled to keep consciousness as the hoard of dementors edged closer. His mother's screams echoed in his ears and he realized there was no possible hope of escaping. 

With his last bit of strength, he turned to see Hermione struggling to stay conscious. Sirius was unmoving, a dementor hovering just above his lips.

"No," Harry cried faintly. He was sure they'd all be dead or worse within moments.

The icy cold presence of a dementor lurking directly above him was beyond frightening. His vision wavered and blackness fell.

"Expecto Patronum!"

He imagined a brilliant stag had just rushed forth from his wand, hopefully to send the dementors fleeing. He knew, however, that this was not the case. The last thing he remembered before joining his best friend and godfather in unconsciousness was another man shouting.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET: **__  
__Sirius Black Given Dementor's Kiss__  
Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has released official word from the ministry that escaped convict Sirius Black was apprehended late last night on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After heroic students Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Hermione Granger, his best friend and rumored girlfriend, managed to miraculously trap Black, a number of dementors that had been guarding the Hogwarts grounds swooped in for the Kiss. _

_Black, who was imprisoned for the murder of a dozen innocent muggles and the death of wizard Peter Pettigrew, escaped from Azkaban Prison nearly ten months ago. Black is also infamous for being the right-hand man of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He is the first recorded prisoner to ever escape from the prison. However, the ministry would like to reassure the public that security measures have been tightened on the island. _

_'Measures have been taken to ensure that there is no possibility of another Azkaban breakout,' claims Fudge. He then added, 'Black was a highly intelligent enemy who took advantage of previous weaknesses in security that were overlooked. The ministry has now employed a full-time Auror unit on top of the Dementor guards to watch over inmates at all times.' _

_It is believed that Black's intended victim was none other than the courageous Harry Potter. Black was out for Mr. Potter's blood to avenge his late master, You-Know-Who. However, what Black was not counting on was the quick action taken by Mr. Potter to ensure that Black didn't harm any more innocents. _

_Black was executed shortly after his ruined body was recovered from the dementors. No memorial service will be held. However, he will be buried in the Black family plot alongside countless other family members. _

_Neither Miss Granger nor Mr. Potter were available for comment._

* * *

After giving the password, Harry rushed through the portrait hole and straight to his dormitory. Several students wanted him to retell how he'd defeated Sirius Black, but he sped past them on his way back from the headmaster's office. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. The past few hours had been difficult. 

Dumbledore had been watching as he awoke in the hospital wing. Harry turned his head to see Hermione sleeping in a bed to his right. He turned again to see Ron staring at him from a bed on his left. He didn't appear to be injured, but Harry remembered he'd somehow broken his leg.

Harry slipped his glasses on. Slowly, he recalled the dementors and the events that had taken place in the Shrieking Shack.

He tried to explain Sirius's innocence. Dumbledore listened to the story and had looked hesitant to believe such a farfetched tale until Ron and Hermione, who had woken about half way during the tale, confirmed everything.

Dumbledore watched Harry for several minutes with a grim face before telling him that Sirius had received the Dementor's Kiss. Harry sat shocked by this revelation. In a matter of hours, he had found out that he had an innocent godfather. There had finally been an adult in Harry's life that may have felt like family. Someone had come to take him away from the Durlsey's home forever, yet it had been taken from him just as quickly.

His emotions were jumbled. He briefly felt a small amount of guilt at the news, but it quickly turned into confusion. He'd asked how they'd escaped if Sirius had been kissed.

Dumbledore had a useless answer. They had simply been found lying unconscious in the entrance hall. His invisibility cloak had been deposited outside on the steps…

Professor Snape had been found on the grounds and Professor Lupin had spent the night in the forest. At the moment, no one could come up with a solution as to what had happened. Dumbledore explained that without actual evidence of Pettigrew's continued existence, there was no way that the Ministry would have believed Sirius's supposed innocence.

On top of his mysterious survival and his godfather's death, he was being held as a hero. The worst bit was the article that the _Profit_ had printed. It was completely ridiculous, slanted, and since when was Hermione rumored to be his girlfriend?

Harry fell asleep wondering how the day could possibly get any more depressing.

* * *

_**Nearly two months later**_

Harry woke up to a tremendous amount of pain in his arm. He looked down to see a jagged cut running across the length of his arm. His scar was on fire. He closed his eyes as he tried to piece together what had happened when a high hiss made him snap them open again. He was bound in place against what appeared to be a tombstone. In front of him, a man was standing in front of a gigantic bubbling cauldron.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry tried frantically to slip away from the binds, but it was a useless attempt. "Who are you?"

The man ignored Harry and went about his intended business. He opened up a small bundle and threw something into the cauldron. Harry cringed at seeing the _thing_ failing about before landing in the bubbling cauldron.

"What are you doing? Help! Someone help!"

Harry tried desperately to remember how he'd been captured. Aunt Petunia, weary of her husband's shouts after a bad day at the office, had ordered him out of the house. Glad for any excuse to be out of the house and away from Privet Drive, Harry had quickly excused himself, and wandered the neighborhood until he reached the local park. He'd been on the swings, clear from the other children who believed him a dangerous criminal, when he'd heard a twig snap behind him. It was, unfortunately, the last thing he remembered.

The man before him hissed in pain. He jerked his head backwards, revealing his face.

"You!" screamed Harry.

Before him, standing in considerable pain, was Peter Pettigrew. This man was as good as responsible for murdering his parents and getting his godfather killed. He was cradling what was now a stump of an arm. Shaking and weepy, he threw what Harry recognized as his hand and part of his forearm into the cauldron.

Pettigrew whispered words that Harry drowned out in his attempt to escape. The ground beneath him gave a horrible shake before the earth opened. A bone spewed forth and was directed by Pettigrew's wand into the cauldron.

Now, Pettigrew turned with a hideous grin, made worse by his wheezy breathing and tear-stained face, and held up a flask.

"Your generous donation in the name of the Dark Lord!" he said, before pouring the dark liquid into the cauldron.

The contents hissed together before it started shaking violently. A great blinding light burst forth from the enormous cauldron. Several seconds later, Harry watched fearfully as a man stepped out and began walking toward him. His scar exploded with pain and his eyesight began to waver.

"Harry Potter," hissed a high-pitched voice. "Tonight, Harry, I'd like to thank you. You've assisted in bringing me back into my own body."

The man stepped closer, ignoring Pettigrew's whiny pleas. "Harry, child, you'll be joining me." The man had gotten close enough to raise his hand, which was now hovering over Harry's face. "You'll know what it is to serve the great Lord Voldemort."

Harry snarled as Voldemort's finger caressed his cheek. His vision swam from the intense torture of his pounding scar, and he felt certain his head would explode.

"You're mine, Harry Potter."

As the pain in Harry's scar became intolerable his world faded into nothingness.


	2. Locked Up

Disclaimer: None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fanfiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

A/N: Obviously, I've decided to try and make something out of this. I'm horrible with writing things, but I think I can do first person slightly better than anything else. So, this has been switched to Harry's P.O.V. at least until now. We'll see where I go from there. I understand it is short, but I wanted to get something out. I'll try and work on more later.

* * *

Pain. 

My head is aching, my scar throbbing maddeningly, threatening to split my head into two separate halves.

What in the _hell _is going on?

I force my eyes open.

Black. I can't see anything. Somehow, it's slipped my attention until just now that my arms are chained loosely to the wall. I raise my hands to touch my face and find that my glasses are missing. Maybe I hadn't noticed the chains because there is hardly any feeling in my arms. How long have I been here? Where am I?

_Wand!_

Where is my wand?

I start frantically thrashing - thrashing as much as possible while chained to a wall- in an attempt to break free from the wall so that I can find my wand and escape.

_Boom!_

I'm fairly certain a door just slammed shut. I hear footsteps. There is someone heading my way.

I tug desperately at the chains trapping me once more. There is no use, the chains won't give, and the footsteps are outside whatever room I'm trapped in now. Where is Dumbledore when you need him?

A door opens to my left as light trickles into the room. The person stands in the doorway watching me. I open my mouth to say something but think better of it. This person is probably the reason I'm strung up on the wall. It is unnerving to see a hooded person standing, silently watching as you sit defenselessly.

I'm growing uncomfortable with this person staring and only six feet or so between us. How long do they plan on watching me? More importantly, who the hell are they?

Finally, no longer able to take watching their eyes burn into me, I turn my head away. The dim light that has trickled into the room is dancing and creating strange shadows on the wall. I imagine there is probably some sort of fire-lit torch outside the room.

The room itself is small, only slightly bigger than my old cupboard under the stairs. There are no windows and the only door is being blocked by this strange person. A cool draft is creeping in from somewhere, but it's possible that it is coming from the doorway. The walls, ceiling, and ground are made of a similar rough stone. I can feel little jags digging into my back and the bottoms of my legs. The stone is sharp enough to dig in through my Hogwarts robe. Staring down at my robe I wonder again just how long I've been here.

I jump and bash my head into the wall as the person reaches out and touches my shoulder. I really didn't need that. Now, on top of already being weak and aching, my head is pulsing. With the person watching me, I reach back to feel a small knot and something wet. I pull my hand back in front of my eyes and see blood shining on my fingertips.

How did I not hear them walking over? The person reaches up and grabs their hood, slowly dragging it off their head.

A woman is staring down at me. I'm certain I've never seen this woman before in my life, let alone do I remember ever meeting her. She seems fairly tall, with long white-blond hair that reaches probably half a foot below her shoulders.

She lowers herself nearly even with me, close enough that I can see her eyes, but not close enough that she is leaning against the dirty ground. She is now close enough that I notice she has piercing eyes.

Piercing grey eyes.

* * *

Malfoy. 

She has Draco Malfoy's eyes. My mouth falls open as I realize that this has to be Malfoy's mother.

Draco Malfoy's mum has chained up against a wall somewhere. Malfoy's mum has me chained up, won't stop staring, and hasn't released my shoulder.

_I must be dreaming._

Yes. That has to be it, I've fallen asleep, and can't manage to wake up from this awkward dre- no, nightmare. But if I'm asleep, why is there blood on my hands. Ignoring Malfoy's mum, I raise my hand back up to examine the blood, and then to the cut on the back of my head. Shocked to find that the cut is still there, I lower my hands down as far as the chains will allow.

_This can't be happening. _

I-I'm just having a very convincing nightmare. That must be what is going on, because there is no other explanation.

"Potter."

I jerk my head to look up at the woman in front of me. My name came from her lips so softly that I'm not even sure if she really said anything. My mouth is still open in disbelief and for some absurd reason, I can feel my cheeks burning because I know I look like an idiot.

_Why should that matter? This is Malfoy's mum! Who I am trying to impress?_

Apparently ignoring her wasn't the smartest thing to do because she is now glaring as me. As I meet her eyes, I can see anger and a sort of crazed madness that seems to be lingering below the surface.

"_Potter!_"

I heard my name that time. It is possible that my ears are now ringing. I've only heard my name spat at me like that by the likes of Snape or Tom Riddle.

_Note to self - this woman is touched in the head._

"Who are you?" Despite the fact that I believe she is Malfoy's mother, the question escapes my lips before I completely comprehend the fact that I've spoken.

She lifts her head slightly, probably in an attempt to snub me, mocking me for being in the position I'm in, before she elegantly slips, "My name is Narcissa Malfoy." She stands there as if expecting me to be in awe of her just because of her name, as if she is royalty, or a gift sent from the heavens.

_Disgusting, how highly she thinks of herself.  
_

"I'm hurt Harry," she draws my name out as she pauses. Taking a step closer, she continues, "I'm hurt that you don't remember me. You've been here for nearly a week now. Surely, this being my third visit down here, you'd remember my name?"

I stare up at her unblinkingly. She's been down here before? Wait - _I've been here a week! _My mouth snaps open, and I'm sure I'm about to start screaming something when I realize that she is still awaiting an answer. I close my mouth again and shake my head.

Her face visibly tightens for a few seconds before being replaced by the arrogant, yet calm that it had previously been.

"No? Well then, I'll simply have to remind you." Her hand slides down and inside a pocket of the robes she is wearing before she draws a polished black wand. She points it at me, as I'm left to gape like a fish, but she doesn't curse me. Yet.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! 


	3. Why I'm Here

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fanfiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

* * *

I try not to flinch. I'm trying, but I know I'm not succeeding. How can I? I'm staring down the business end of a wand that is in the hands of a Malfoy. Well, alright, she is married into the family, but she still lives with Lucius! Anyone who can live with him - and worse yet - marry him has to be a little off their rocker. He's such a slimy git! 

"Scared?" A laugh rolls from between her lips as her wand lowers slightly. Her head shakes as she points to the chains. Without warning, my right arm crashes to the stone ground, dragging half of my body with it, causing strain on my left arm and shoulder. Seconds later, the chain on my left arm is lowered so that I can move more freely.

I pull my arm in closer to my face to see that there are tiny scratches near my wrist, which is throbbing red and angry, but the scratches are not deep enough to break the skin resting there.

I've only seen a handful of people do magic without mouthing their intended spell. She must be fairly powerful, or perhaps that is just something they haven't taught us yet at Hogwarts. Powerful, and certainly not stupid - unlike her idiot of a son - seeing as she knew better than to completely release me. I still would have tried to escape even if I'm unarmed and at her mercy.

Feeling is beginning to creep back into my arms now along with a prickly feeling, as if something is crawling over my skin with sharp little claws, as the blood is beginning to flow.

As if reading my thoughts from a few minutes ago, she whispers, "Can't have you trying to run off, can we? No, not again."

_Again? _I don't remember trying to run off anywhere.

"I don't suppose you'd remember that either?" I shake my head once more. "No, I suppose Lucius would have taken care of that."

What does she mean? _Lucius took care of it. _What has that git been doing to me?

Her eyes narrow. I get the feeling that she somehow knows what I'm thinking, but she doesn't see fit to respond. Instead, she asks, "Do you know why you are here, Harry Potter?"

Beginning to feel a little ridiculous and slightly embarrassed, my cheeks redden slightly as I once again shake my head. I wish I had some idea of what is going on.

A smirk and then, "You seem fairly calm for not knowing where you're at or why you're here. I expected a bit more of a fit from such a spoiled brat."

Now, I'm the one narrowing my eyes at her. I'm the brat? What the hell is Draco?

She did, however, bring up a good point. I am considerably calm for being in a position I know nothing about.

"A calming potion, I think. It would make you more reasonable and calm enough to not grate on anyone's nerves." _Are they brainwashing me?_ She reaches into her cloak again and withdraws a flask with a clear liquid in it. "Here."

My eyebrows crease as I try to push my head away from her outstretched hand. I'm not stupid enough to take anything from a person holding me captive. I snarl, "Trying to poison me?"

She withdraws her hand and repockets the flask. "I was just trying to keep you alive, Potter, but feel free to kill yourself off if you must." I raise an eyebrow questioningly as she says, "It was just water."

I shake my head. _Water?_ What kind of an idiot does she take me for?

Another smirk before, "Not that I need to prove myself to you, Potter, but as I don't feel like struggling with you, and despite what I said, I can't very well have you dying on my watch... I'll just have to show you."

She takes the flask out again and raises it to her lips before slightly tilting her head back and taking a small sip. She waits a few seconds before looking at me and handing it over. I take it in my hands and stare at it. My throat is dry and I could use something to drink, even if only this tiny amount before me.

I look her over once more and seeing that she appears unchanged, I decide to take the risk and down the rest of the flask's contents. The cool water slides down my throat and leaves me needing more.

"Good boy," she whispers as she smiles and pats my head as if I'm a dog. I shudder.

"Now, you're going to listen to me. You're here Potter," she pauses. She begins to pace around me as she talks. "You're here, in Malfoy Manor, because the Dark Lord wants you here." She stops pacing for a moment to look at me. "He's decided that you shall stay here for the length of your training."

I gape up at her. The Dark Lord? She can't mean _Voldemort _can she!? What is she talking about, training?

"You'll remember the details in time, Harry." She snarls out my name as if spitting dirt from her mouth. "For now, however, we're going to concentrate on getting you to cooperate. Until then, and not a moment before, you'll be chained down here."

A genuine smile appears on her face before she asks, "Do you like the chains, Harry?" This time my name comes from her lips sweetly, almost lovingly. "They are my personal touch." She slides her hands over the chains as she speaks in a low voice. "I figured it was a wise move to give the filthy half-blood pathetic little muggle chains. Tell me, do _your_ muggles use these often?"

My lip curls up into a semi sneer as I glare at her. Despite the fact that she probably doesn't know, she has hit a nerve. While it's true that the Dursleys never went so far as to actually chain me up in shackles, they did lock my up in a cupboard, which was torture enough. I bite back a retort as the sound of the door opens and shuts.

"Mum? Mum, are you down here?"

My mouth drops open, stunned, and then snaps shut as I start banging my head against the stone wall. I'd rather be unconscious than have to deal with any Malfoy - let alone two.

Mrs. Malfoy turns her wand on me quickly and hisses, "Stop that this instant!" She still has her wand leveled at me and looks as if she really _is_ going to curse me this time. I bang my head once, two more times before stopping. Well, that was a stupid idea. I'm now in more pain than I already was and I didn't even succeed in ending my torment.

Malfoy strolls around the corner with his mouth open and stops dead at the scene before him. I guess that not even in the Malfoy household can you expect to see your mum standing with wand drawn in front of a chained up enemy. "Potter!?"

He opens his mouth to ask something else before closing it, reopening it, and then flapping it uselessly.

Mrs. Malfoy very calmly turns to Malfoy and says, "Not a word of this to anyone Draco. Do you understand?" Malfoy shakes his head and starts to protest, but his mum cuts him off. "Draco! _Not a word to anyone!_ Now go up to your room, I'll be up to talk to you shortly." He looked like he was going to cut her off with more protests, but as her wand slid in his direction instead of mine, he shut up and scampered out of sight.

Mrs. Malfoy turns back to me and lowers her wand. "I've got to go sort him out. We can't afford to have him shooting his mouth off to all his friends that you're here in our care, especially since Dumbledore has been kind enough to ignore it for the time being."

She pauses to take a breath and eyes me for a second longer before saying, "I'll be back shortly with your dinner. Afterward, we're going to continue our little chat."

Were we chatting? Gee, I thought she was trying to degrade me. How silly of me!

She starts walking toward the door. When she gets to the doorway, she turns slowly and says, "Oh, and Mr. Potter, you'd better mind my instruction in the future. If I say to stop, you'd do well to see that you do. _I'm _in charge here, Potter, and you best not forget it."

I ignore her.

She shakes her head, almost sadly, before pointing her wand at me and shouting, "_Crucio!"_

My world bursts into pain. I grit my teeth as I feel horrendous pain overtake my body, spreading through every inch of skin. The pain, sharp as knives, stretches for an eternity before slowly stopping. My body is on fire and my skin is crawling with spasms weaved together with tiny shocks of pain. My head is now slumped against my left shoulder and my vision is wavering as I look at her.

"You'd do well to remember, Potter."

Her words spoken, she sweeps out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there it is. This is the longest chapter yet.. but not a whole lot has happened. I tried to get Narcissa's character to work with me, but she refused, and Harry was just being a pain in the ass. I wasn't trying for stupid not-so-funny humor, but that may be what I got. Hopefully I can make the next chapter a little more interesting. 

Have a Happy 4th of July everyone!

* * *


	4. Occlumency

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fanfiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

* * *

Dinner had not been pleasant. I'd been forced to eat my cold noodle soup and stale bread, while still chained to the wall, with Mrs. Malfoy watching my every move. When I'd gotten half way through and felt like chucking it all up, I told her so, but she insisted that I finish. After struggling to down the rest of the contents in the bowl, I sat for a few seconds before turning my head and having all the contents spill out next to me on the stone ground. After receiving a glare and listening to her mutter about weak half bloods, the mess was cleaned up with a flick of her wand. She had made sure that I knew I wasn't getting anything else for the night. 

Our 'chat' had been even more unpleasant. It turned out that Voldemort himself would be staying here in the manor for the time being, rather soon, after he accomplished gathering several more of his followers. Malfoy Manor was more than big enough to house both the followers and their lord. For I now knew that was what they fashioned themselves: Lord Voldemort's followers were called Death Eaters. Unfortunately, I'd still be in their company for as long as they could confidently get away with it. It also seemed that the Ministry has not a clue that the Death Eaters are once again rallying against their esteemed dark lord, or that not even Dumbledore was aware of the return. After making certain I understood I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Mrs. Malfoy excused herself, announcing she'd be back shortly.

It just didn't make sense. Surely, _someone_ would have noticed that I'd been missing. Even the Dursleys, as dense as they are, would have realized if I'd disappeared from their care for a whole week. There'd be no one around to clean after them or make their dinner.

Perhaps, Mrs. Malfoy had been exaggerating the exact amount of time I'd actually been there. But what would the point in that have been? No, the truth was that I'd been missing from the Dursleys for a week and no one cared enough to bother finding me.

The worst part is not being able to contact anyone. But, even if I could, who would I contact? What would I say? I'm sure they'd all believe that I was being held in Malfoy Manor as Voldemort's, a being that is supposedly dead, bloody prisoner. No, there was nothing I could do. I'd just have to wait for my chance to run and risk any consequences. Surely, I was going to die at my captor's hand anyway.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy strolled through the door with her wand drawn. She conjured a stool that faced me and sat down upon it. "Now, you're going to listen closely, because these instructions come directly from the Dark Lord." She paused to make sure I was paying attention. Despite the fact that I didn't want to hear anything from or about Voldemort, I can't deny that she'd captured my attention. "As I've mentioned, you're going to undergo a bit of training. I can honestly say that I'm not the best instructor for you, but as the Dark Lord is very busy, he can't teach you himself. Anyone one else that would be better qualified is--" she paused again, grasping for the perfect word, "--well, they're _detained_. So, unfortunately for the both of us, we're stuck with each other." 

My eyebrows creased together as I frowned. Well, there was nothing I could do but agree, so I forced a nod.

"I'll be teaching you how to shield your mind from anyone who may try to break in." I raised an eyebrow. People could break into my mind? I saw her eyes twitch, probably in an attempt to keep from rolling them. "Surely, you've wondered how Dumbledore seemingly always knows what you've been up to or what you're thinking?" She waited for my nod before continuing, "He did the same when I was at Hogwarts. He is a master in the art of Legilimency. This means that with the proper eye-to-eye contact, he can intrude or even influence your thoughts, memories, and feelings. As I said, I'll be teaching you how to shield yourself, by teaching you Occlumency." She stopped to let me take in this information. "While I'm very gifted in Occlumency, I'm a bit weaker in Legilimency, but if I do my job properly, it shouldn't matter. As you have no training, it is very easy to enter your mind, even if I'm not a master Legilimens."

Her words hit me funny and it was only then that I realized that since I can remember her coming down here, I'd been making direct eye contact. I quickly turned my head to hear a very silent laugh. "Well, perhaps you aren't as thick as I originally thought. At least you caught that hint." I turned back with a frown, still avoiding meeting her eyes, but I could just see a smile lighting her face.

Her smile left as quickly as it had appeared. "You must understand the importance of learning Occlumency. If you haven't learned in the time provided, the Dark Lord will be _most_ displeased, and that doesn't mean anything good for either of us. And if I get punished for you being an imbecile, you'll find yourself at the end of my wand." Her voice was strained, as if saying all of this was taking a lot out of her, but I could tell she was being completely serious. I swallowed nervously.

"I don't understand. Who am I trying to keep from my mind? Surely, it wouldn't do for me to keep things from _Voldemort_?"

She flinched slightly before hissing back, "Don't say his name. You'll get yourself into a large mess with the Death Eaters if you go around saying V-Vo- well, just refer to him as the Dark Lord. He won't have it any other way."

I shook my head, "Dumbledore calls him Voldemo--"

"Yes! Exactly, Dumbledore! He's the one I'm teaching you to protect yourself from!" She had jumped off the stool and was waving her arms about frantically. I shrank back as far as the wall and chains would allow. She had a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

She sat back down and took a few calming breaths to compose herself. "Dumbledore is foolish, Potter. He's a senile muggle loving fool who is nearing the end of his days and is already past any usefulness he may have once had."

I glared. "HE IS NOT! He knows that your crackpot Voldemort's ideals are biased as hell! You all sit worshipping a man who wants to destroy half the wizarding world! You're stupid for following him and in the end you'll--"

She had jumped off the stool raising her wand, the crazed look upon her face, and said, "_Silencio_!"

I was going to say they'd all end up in Azkaban or dead. Voldemort was only leading to their destruction.

She drew in a few inches from my face, her arms pinning mine against the wall, her mouth close to my ear. Her wand was digging into my left arm as she held it in her right.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll stop praising Dumbledore, and you'll _never_ badmouth the Dark Lord again!" she whispered furiously. She drew back enough to meet my eyes, and the intense look I saw there was enough to keep my interest without making me turn away. She hadn't loosened her hold on me, and despite her smallish stature, she was very strong.

"You were right, you don't understand," she whispered, her voice not as crazed as it had been seconds before. "But not everyone follows the Dark Lord for his ideals. He has ways of gathering followers..." She stopped, realizing that she was probably telling me more than she should.

She let go of my arms and stood, slowly backing up until she was sitting on the stool once more. "In your position, it isn't wise to say a word against the Dark Lord. He is in charge once more, his word is law, and he always knows best." I watched her swallow. She looked toward the doorway as if expecting Voldemort to appear any minute. Turning back to me she said, "He's decided to keep you alive. You're useful to him, Potter, and if I were you, I'd take full advantage of the fact that you're still alive. He's offed people more important than you for lesser things than speaking against him - never mind that you've thwarted him in the past."

She chewed on her lip slightly, and it was then that I realized that she might be human after all. She was clearly nervous, or worried, or both. I have no idea the reason, but it was clear she had feelings, and she wasn't just another self-absorbed prissy. I just wondered how long it'd be before she resumed being a Malfoy.

She waved her wand, and I knew that I could speak once again, but she had started before I could say anything.

"It may just be my opinion, but I'd rather be alive than a dead hero," she said in a soft voice, though I think she was talking more to herself than to me.

I tilted my head a bit before replying, "I won't betray my friends or Dumbledore. I'd rather be dead than betray their trust."

She shook her head, "That's what you don't understand. Your friends are already in danger. They'll be lucky to survive any and all upcoming battles - for that is what surely lies in the future once it is common knowledge that the Dark Lord has returned - and you can't control it." She closed her eyes, rubbed her forehead before bringing it nearer her mouth, and continued speaking through her hand, "If you refuse the Dark Lord, he'll find ways to hurt you. They'll be dead and you'll soon follow. It seems betrayal may be inevitable."

She rested her arms on top of her legs and held her head in her hands, repeating, "Betrayal is inevitable." I knew at that point she was no longer talking to me.

"W-Why do you follow him, then? Why are you a Death Eater?" She drew her head up sharply. Her gaze was intense, sharp but slightly unfocused, as she drew up the left sleeve of her robe. She shoved her arm toward my face, but I couldn't see anything, and my confusion must have shown.

"I bare no mark. I'm not a Death Eater, at least, not in an official sense. Not all the followers are marked, because there has to be those that do the bidding without arousing clear evidence. As for why I follow him, I can hardly see where that would be any of _your_ business!"

I took in what she was saying, but nearly laughed toward the end. Mrs. Malfoy had returned, replacing the fidgety woman from a moment before. Wonderful.

A thought occurred to me, why would she care about my friends being dead? I voiced my question and she looked at me for two seconds before swiftly replying, "Don't be silly. Why on earth would I care about a bunch of mudbloods and blood traitors? I was just telling you that hurting your friends needs not to be a concern. You're stuck in this position and you'll do more harm to them fighting it than you'll do good."

She stopped as if a sudden thought had just occurred to her before saying, "Actually, that is a proper reason to apply yourself to our lessons. If Dumbledore knows about you switching sides, he'll surely have told your friends, and the Ministry. Not only will you be ostracized by your peers, but you'll be an outlaw, on the run at the mere age of thirteen."

"I'm not switching sides! And Dumbledore would know, h-he'd see through it! He'd know I was forced, that I'd never betray them!"

"For the last time, _you have no choice_!" The crazed look appeared once more, followed by a devious smirk, "And if your precious Dumbledore cares so bloody much about you, where is he? Why isn't he looking for you? Surely it has been reported that you've gone missing by now, no? Ha." I glared again, realizing this was becoming a habit, as she went on, "No, I think the best solution would be to simply follow instruction. Best to keep any news to yourself, yeah? Besides, what if what he finds leaves him _disappointed_ in you? You wouldn't want that would you?"

I shook my head. But he'd see through it. He'd know I'd been forced. He'd see this! He'd have to... wouldn't he? But I couldn't let her beat me down that quickly, even if she did have me beginning to doubt. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "My godfather was an outlaw. I'm sure you've heard of him, Sirius Black."

She gave me a very peculiar look.

"Enough of this. I've come to start your lessons and that is what I intend to do." I looked up and she seized her chance. Without much of a warning, she raised her wand and said, "_Legilimens_!"

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy is a relentless bitch. There, I've said it. 

We practiced Occulmency for _hours_ last night. She told me that in order to shield my thoughts it was important that I first clear my mind. Yes, that was an easy task, with all the questions running through my head. The second tip she gave me was to be calm and try to stay clear of emotion, which is much easier said than done. Of course, then she told me that it'd be much easier if I had my wand and was able to use that to expel her, but that she wasn't nearly stupid enough to give it to me.

She repeatedly broke into my mind, stealing glimpses of moments I'd rather no one had ever seen, least of all _her. _Most, nearly all, of these memories consisted of someone trying and usually succeeding in bullying me. Various strings of memories involving Uncle Vernon, Dudley, Piers, or anyone else from my old school often gained a cruel laugh.

There were a few memories, mostly involving my old cupboard and Uncle Vernon, where she'd pause and stare at me. She'd study me for a few seconds, as if she was considering consoling me or something, and then her face would harden. She never said anything about it.

Perhaps the memories I didn't want her seeing above all others were the ones which had people she knew. The ones involving Voldemort or Quirrell, or Tom Riddle, Snape, and the worst, _Draco._ Something resembling a proud smile lit her face anytime she saw her son.

Finally, after hours of yelling, cursing, more yelling, bad memories, and more cursing, she finally decided it was much too late to continue trying to deal with a brat that refused to learn. After all, she'd 'be seeing you bright and early tomorrow'.

I can hardly wait. I reckon I've been awake for awhile now, seeing as trying to sleep against rough stone in a sitting position is hardly possible. I might have gotten a few minutes worth of sleep before waking myself up again. I'm utterly exhausted, hungry, and in pain, and the devil himself, conveniently dressed in prim-and-proper drag is on the way to deliver more torture.

As this thought occurs the door slams and a few moments pass before Mrs. Malfoy walks in. Taking out her wand, and without a word to me, she waves it and the chains holding my left arm in place disappear. My eyebrows shoot up.

"_Incarcerous_!" I watched, my mouth agape and slightly horrified as ropes shot from her wand and wrapped tightly around my body.

Another flick and the chain on my right arm disappeared. I slowly stood up. I stuggled against the rope, but I wasn't able to loosen it, so I decided to test my luck. I ran for it.

Well, I tried. I got about half a foot before tumbling and falling flat on my face against the hard ground.

_Crack!_

I could feel blood pooling down from my nose and lip. I just broke my nose. A set of hands grabbed my back and dragged me to my feet, spinning me around to face a very angry Narcissa Malfoy.

"You're an idiot, boy." Another wave and the bleeding has stopped, as I hear her mutter something about not staining the rugs, but she hasn't bothered to heal my nose. She holds on firmly to the ropes with her left hand, using her right hand to tuck her wand back into her cloak, before grabbing on with boths hands and dragging my body.

"You could of just floaded be, you doe!" She smirked at my hard-to-understand sentence.

"Why ever would I do that? Then I wouldn't have the pleasure of watching your head crash against walls as we take a stroll through the manor!"

Forget what I said earlier. She is a cold, relentless, sadistic bitch.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there is the latest chapter. Hopefully it is satisfying. I was going to end it with the "Legilimens" break, but decided a little more would be useful in getting him out of the dungeon lock-up that he's been in. And, I'm aware that Harry very rarely curses and it is OOC, but then, it is rather AU anyway. However, if it's a big problem, just let me know. I'll try to work on it.. it's a bad habit of mine. :-/ 

Oh, and "You could of just floaded be, you doe!" translates into "You could of just floated me, you know!" I was looking over OotP when Neville's nose was broke and saw that J.K. changed most of the t's to d's, the kn's to d's, and the m's to b's.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Memories and Damages

**_Warning:_ **Here's a warning now. If you hadn't noticed, the rating of the story has just been raised from **T** to **M**. There is a scene with Harry and an older male involving mentions of rape. Of course, I don't wish that on anyone, but it's important to the story. **If you don't like it, don't continue to read, and _DO NOT_ complain to me if you do. **I've just given you fair warning. There is nothing explicit, actually, nothing more than mentioning the actual event really, but I raised the rating to be safe. There is still a small scene between them, but as I said, nothing explicit. Oh, and no, there will certainly be no slash in this story.

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fanfiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

* * *

_Bam! _

That would be the sound my head just made as I was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. I stare up gasping for breath and see a blonde head come into view. She had dragged me all throughout the manor, seemingly going in circles, and purposely hitting me or dragging me against stuff along the way, before finally pulling me into the room we were now in.

"I told you once, Potter, refer to him as _the Dark Lord_!"

She'd been going on about Voldemort being here in the manor any day. I had simply asked when she thought he'd be around to try murdering me, but she ignored the question.

I try to wiggle into a sitting position, but with the ropes from her wand still binding me, I can't manage. Well, my nose had stopped bleeding for a little while, but with the force of hitting my head, even from behind, it's started it up again.

"You're lucky I don't leave you here to choke on your own _dirty_ blood," she hisses. "I'm certainly considering it." However, with a wave of her wand, the bleeding had stopped once more, and to ensure it didn't start up again, she muttered, "_Episkey_!" I could feel my nose healing and the pain, from that injury, recede.

"Thank you," I whispered, before realizing I really shouldn't be thanking her for anything.

She gave me a pointed look but choose not to respond. Instead, she used her wand and levitated me until I was lying, unmoving, in a bed. From here, I could see that the room was bigger than the dungeon I'd been in, but still relatively small. There was the bed I was occupying, a four-post with dark green drapes and comforters, a lushy emerald carpet, and a small mahogany desk and chair set in the corner opposite the bed. The walls first appeared black but when morning light poring in from the tiny window flickered against them, it was clear that they were emerald.

Once again, chains were conjured,. However, this time there were two holding my left ankle to the post of the bed. I watched as she seated herself on the edge of the bed before turning her head toward me. "You didn't sleep?" I frowned and shook my head. "Well, it won't do any good trying to improve your skills if you aren't rested. I want you to take this, here." She handed me a vial and said, "Dreamless sleep potion." I stared at it for a few moments, but it must have been too long for her liking, because the next thing I knew, she had the back of my head with her right hand and was forcing my mouth open with the vial, the liquid sliding down my throat before I could really comprehend what was happening.

She pushed me back so that I was lying with my head on the pillow. I began to grow drowsy and my eyelids were shutting despite the fact that I tried to keep them open. The last thing I saw before falling into sleep was Mrs. Malfoy gliding out the door.

* * *

Sleep had been nice. I woke up feeling a bit more relaxed, until I realized I was still with the Malfoys. Mrs. Malfoy had been standing near the door. Had she been watching me sleep? _Eugh_. 

"Good, you're up." She walked closer and conjured a chair. It wasn't the stool I'd been expecting from last time, but a high wooden black chair with arm rests that looked highly uncomfortable. She took a seat.

I sat up and turned my body so that I was facing her. There was no point in arguing, because it only made her mad and kept her around longer. As I did so, I tried to clear my mind. Having just woken up, and already a bit resigned to the fact that I wasn't getting out of here, I didn't have much on my mind.

A few seconds passed without anything happening. Suddenly, "_Legilimens_!"

An image of Snape bursting into the room of the Shrieking Shack appeared. He had his wand raised and was giving a deadly look to Sirius. I felt myself twitch, but the memory quickly faded into a new one. Professor Lupin was transforming into a werewolf. More memories of that night, of Snape, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Sirius flashed in my mind, until it stopped with the dementors surrounding us.

She stopped the spell and frowned. "You're not even _trying_!" I glared back, "You could have given me a bit more notice. I had no warning, how was I supposed to be able to stop you?"

She glared. "Of course I didn't give you warning! Do you think that the Dark Lord will give you warning? That Dumbledore will let you know he's about to break into your mind? Show some goddamn control!" I returned her glare.

"Even if I try to stop you, I can't do wandless magic! How am I supposed to keep you out?" Her gaze might have softened slightly, but I'm not sure if I was imagining it, because it had gone back so quickly that I believe I must have.

"You know Protego?" I nodded. "Well, try using it to stop me, shield yourself to keep me out. It'll be a bit more difficult without a wand, but if you can learn to do it without one, you'll be better off for it."

I nodded as she tried once more to enter my mind.

Lessons continued like this through the day. She'd make an attempt to break in, I'd try and fail to keep her out, and she'd get frustrated. Meals were rushed, not that I was complaining, because I hated cold soup. She left several times, always complaining about my incompetence, always to return a little while later to try again.

I went to sleep that night with a horrible headache.

This continued for the whole of the next day too. She was angry and frustrated as I felt; the worst part was that I wasn't making any progress.

"Damn it, Potter! _Control yourself, _you worthless little shit!" I sneered at her and tried to calm my nerves. This whole situation was stressing us both out. She was cursing nearly every time she spoke to me now, and despite the fact that I should be focusing, I found it funny. After all, it wasn't _befitting of a Malfoy. _

"_Legilimens_!"

"_Protego_!" She'd started forcing her way though my memories as she'd done countless times the past two days, but then something changed. I was no longer viewing my own memory, but one of a young girl with blonde hair. She was with another girl who looked very similar, but with black hair, and was probably a few years older. Fascinated, I watched as the girl with long black hair was twirling a wand, pointing it toward the blonde, and sneering.

"_You've done it now, Cissy. I've told you a thousand times, stay away from my room! Keep your filthy nosy mind out of my things!" The girl sneered down at the blonde before saying, "I'm sorry to have to do this, Cissy, but you need to learn."_

Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to find out what happened to Cissy. The memory pulled away and I was left staring at Mrs. Malfoy, who was clutching her wand, and breathing heavily. She had an odd crossed look on her face between being triumphant and wanting to kill me.

"Erm, sorry." I'm not sure really what made me apologize. I suppose I felt a bit guilty even though she'd been breaking into my memories for two days. Her gaze shifted into something of surprise.

"Don't apologize, Potter. You've finally done something right. I just wasn't expecting - well, never mind. That was good. I think we'll stop there for the night. You should get some rest." I stared back and nodded, lowering myself to the pillow as I watched her exit the room. As I fell into sleep, I couldn't help wondering what had happened to her and who the other girl had been.

* * *

The bed weight shifts as someone sits down on the edge. I had been sleeping so peacefully, and Mrs. Malfoy just had to come and ruin it. I kept my eyes shut and tried to ignore her. Maybe if it looked like I was still sleeping, she'd go away and come back later. Strangely, she was moving closer toward me, farther up on the bed. I could feel more movement and then I heard the door click shut. Curious, I opened my eyes, since she had clearly not been fooled, and tried to see what was going on. 

I screamed.

It wasn't Mrs. Malfoy whose face I met. No, it was much worse. Staring back at me was none other than Lucius Malfoy, a strange glint in his eyes, and a hungry look on his face.

"Mr. Potter," he whispered, a smile adorning his face. "How lovely it is to see you again. How are you?" Stunned, I shrugged and swallowed. I should be angry. I should be yelling, trying to fight my way out of this damned place, demanding answers, _something_! Instead, I stay still and watch him. This is all rather strange and I'm beginning to feel nervous.

He moves closer toward me still and I swallow again. He is only inches away from me.

"Did you sleep well?" I nod. Maybe if I answer him, he'll be satisfied, and leave. "Good. Yes, very good. My wife will be back to work with you shortly, I believe. She's taken Draco out somewhere, which leaves just me and you."

My eyes widen and I turn away. I really want him to leave.

"We're _all alone _in this large manor. All alone, so no one will be able to hear you scream." He draws his wand and brings it to rest on my temple. "It is almost a shame that I'll be the only one here to revel in the sound of your pain." He allows himself a laugh, and then, "_Crucio_!"

I missed him pull his wand away as I contort in spasms, overcome with familiar yet horrible pain. I can feel myself thrashing about on the bed, my left ankle scraping against the chain, the skin breaking and starting to bleed. I bite my lip in an attempt to keep from screaming, but it is difficult because the sharp sting seems to be intensifying with every second it is being held on me. My mind is growing foggy as my breathing is slowing and becoming difficult to manage. I hear Malfoy give a howl of laughter and a scream escapes my throat.

Finally, after what seems like forever, he ends the curse. I try to catch my breath and it shows because my chest is rapidly heaving up and down, a _heh huh-heh huh­ _sound slipping from my lips. The pain is ebbing away but my body is twitching in the after effect of the curse as he begins to speak once more.

"You're growing stronger. You fought and held out longer than the last time I had it on you." My mind races as I try to comprehend what he said. Last time... _last time_?

"What do you mean, last time?" My voice is strained and a bit huskier than usual. I figure it's just another effect of the curse.

A smirk crawls onto his face. "Our last session together. You mean you don't remember?" He laughs again, a deep haunting sound. "But no one will ever know about those sessions, will they? No one except for you and I and that's only when I permit you to remember." More laughter, before, "Not even the Ministry will know I've been using Unforgivables. They're illegal, naturally, but it won't be registered with either this wand or Narcissa's. The Dark Lord has been gracious enough to remove any tracking charms." He paused, studying his wand, flicking it about. "It wasn't an easy task, I'm afraid, even for him. He had to bypass the usual charms and those the Ministry placed after my trial all those years ago."

I shut my eyes. It must be a certain privilege in this family, then, to brag as much as humanly possible. Worse though, they could do whatever they wanted to me! It changed things considerably. Before, I knew they had the upper hand with their wands and me defenseless, a maniacal 'Dark Lord', and none of my friends or caretakers having taken notice. But now, they really could do whatever and not even be fearful of Ministry backlash. It was bad enough the Ministry was not aware that Voldemort was back, that they had no word the death eaters were beginning to re-gather. But that they couldn't even track illegal curses or the removal of tracking charms…

I flinched as his hand squeezed my shoulder. His wand was pointed at me again and I braced myself for more.

However, I would have taken a hundred more Crucios rather than what was now flashing into my mind. Memories of our 'sessions' came rushing back forcefully. I cringed as images of him torturing me, mocking me, and degrading me crawled to the forefront. The worst were images of him _touching_ me. There were images of him as I tried with all my strength to fight him off. No! NO! No, no, no!

"No!" I turned sharply to face him, my face completely horrorstruck; my breathing was increasing and sweat dripped from my forehead. The hungry look from before, never really having disappeared, was much worse now.

_This couldn't be happening. Please, this can't be real._

Mrs. Malfoy slipped me a potion that forces nightmares, that has to be it; there is no other explanation.

He stands and shrugs off his robes. I tug desperately at my bleeding ankle hoping the chain will give and I can run. It won't budge. The only thing it's accomplishing is cutting into the skin more, so that the cuts that are visible are growing in size and the sting is worsening.

He sits back down and throws his weight over me, his arms holding mine down, his legs straddling my stomach. Trapped, I cry out desperately, "Get off me! You're a sick fucking bastard! GET OFF!" I'm struggling as hard as I can against him but it isn't helping anything. He's probably already a lot stronger than I am but in my weakened state, I'm not able to do anything to fight him off. I still fearfully as I can feel him _react_ to my attempts to flee from under him. The fucking deranged bastard is getting off on this.

"The more you struggle, the worse it'll be for you."

Tears spring up in my eyes. I wish I were dead. I'd rather be dead than live with the knowledge that this, any of it, has ever happened. He laughs and leans over my face, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick my tears. A strange sound escapes my throat, traveling from my lips as a half strangled cry, a scream, and a desperate whimper. Completely disgusted, I try again to push him off, but he's just too heavy.

His lips crush against mine. I cry out and force my head in the other direction but he kisses along my neck instead, slowly bringing his lips back up to meet mine, forcing his tongue through them and wrestling with mine. I seize my chance and clamp my teeth down, _hard_.

He pulls away quickly, blood dripping from his mouth, a metallic taste lingering in my own. I spit it out, disgusted, and watch as his arms dive for his wand. Arms free, I sit up, bind my hands into a fist, pull back and push forward with all my force, driving my hands into his stomach. The blow is hard enough to knock him unaware and as he stumbles back, he loses balance and fall from the bed. His wand! He's dropped it on the bed!

My hand wraps around the thin wand and swings to face him, my brain racking through trying to find a spell before he has time to react, finally settling.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!_" _He falls back onto the floor, for he was already up and heading toward me, completely frozen. His eyes are stony and I know he's thinking of thousands of ways to get back at me. I turn quickly, facing my ankle, "_Alohomora_!" The cuff clinks as it unlocks. I jump up and make a mad dash for the door, throwing it back, and forcing myself down the hall. My ankle hurts every time I step and put pressure on it. My muscles are cramping and locking up, probably a result of being chained and in the same position for so long. It forces me to stop for a few seconds, but I realize that he can probably free himself, and I take off again.

No idea where I'm going, my mind racing, I find myself racing through the labyrinth that is Malfoy Manor. I hear a door click in the distance and voices down the hall. I clutch the wand tightly in my hand, speeding away toward them. I take a left through one hall, bringing me to another, but at least this hall has a set of stairs! I rush toward them, following them down one, two, three flights before finally reaching what looks to be a huge hall. There's an exit door! I might actually make it out of here! I keep running and reach my left hand toward the door, the cool silver metal making contact with my hand, my hope swelling as I clamp down on the latch and pull forward...

"_Expelliarmus_!" My hopes are dashed as the wand flies from my hand, but instead of turning to see where it landed, I start to move out the door.

"_Stupefy_!"

* * *

"Draco, get away from him." I blink. I watch Malfoy pull away as my eyes open. I try to move, but I only manage an inch or two. I've got ropes wrapped around me again. 

"Mum, how'd he escape?" She didn't answer, but then Malfoy continued, "And why in the bloody hell does he have father's wand?"

She tisked, "Mind yourself, Draco." I could hear her walking closer to me. "Indeed, that was what I was wondering. Go upstairs and see if you can find your father. Try Potter's room first."

I heard him walking away. Mrs. Malfoy came into view. She was standing above with a questioning look. I quickly turned away as our eyes met. I knew that she only recited the Legilimency spell aloud when we were practicing for my benefit.

"I won't tell you a damned thing about what happened, if that's what you're wanting to know. I won't ever tell anyone!"

She huffed silently. "Fine, fine. You've made a bit of progress in our lessons, but if you don't work on it, I'll eventually be able to see what happened anyway."

I glared but didn't respond. She had an intensely curious look about her, but she didn't say another word about it. She used her wand to levitate me as she steered me back to the room I'd been staying in. Neither Malfoy male was inside the room or in sight anywhere else. She placed me back on the bed and healed my ankle. After finishing with that, she conjured the chains again, and vanished the ropes.

"There will be no lessons today. We've run out of time, I'm afraid, as the Dark Lord shall be here by nightfall. No point in trying to cram extra lessons if you haven't learned by now. Nightfall is in just a few hours... so you'll have a few hours to yourself." She stopped to point her wand at the small window. She said some kind of charm and looked satisfied. She turned again and walked near the desk, tapping her wand on the wall a few times, only to move back revealing a growing door. "I expect you to be bathed and dressed by the time I come for you. I'll have a house elf bring some fresh clothing up to you. Merlin knows you need a bath, you look and smell absolutely appalling. You'll find a washroom through this door."

She turned and walked to door connected to the hall. She seemed to study me for a moment, but thankfully she didn't say anything else concerning what had happened. I was thankful that she wasn't trying to pry, because if only for now, I could keep what her bastard husband had done to me a secret. A horrible, disgusting, painful secret, but a secret nonetheless.

She undid the chain on my ankle and quickly stepped out of the room while shutting the door behind her. I heard her say something from the other side, and ran to the door to try and get out, but it was as I suspected. She'd locked the door. I ran to the window, undid the latch, and tried to lift it but it wasn't budging. I should have known better than to think I'd be able to escape the room. I punched the wall, and pulled my hand back to see a few of my knuckles bleeding. Sighing defeated, I shook off the sting and trudged back over and lie back down on the bed.

The only positive thing was that I could now move about freely, even if it was limited to only this room. I'd also be getting to wash up and Merlin knew I'd be scrubbing the disgust I felt. I felt tremendously dirty, as if I'd never be clean again, and shuddered. I'd get revenge on Lucius Malfoy. I'd make him pay for touching me. I'd make him pay for - for _fucking_ me - and oblivating me. I'd get my revenge against him! It was bad enough that he'd forced me, that he's _raped_ me before, but that he'd tried to do it again. He was a deranged lunatic, and he was going to get what was coming to him, he'd see. I was going to kill him.

Sighing again, I raised myself off the bed, and walked into the washroom. I drew the water and stripped off the disgusting school robes that I'd been sitting in since arriving. Lowering myself into the steamy hot water, I began to relax as I washed off dirt, grime, and dried blood. My eyes were watering because of everything that I'd seen, everything I could now _remember _that I'd been through. I sniffed and held back. I wasn't going to cry! I wasn't weak and I certainly wasn't going to give into emotions that Malfoy had forced anymore than I already had. I just wouldn't think on it. Instead, I'd think about ways to get back at him.

My muscles were relaxing in the water, which felt soothing and I finally felt a bit content as I sat and thought of the ways I could torture him, hurt him, and give him hell.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Voldemort will be in the next chapter. He and Harry will come face to face once more and Harry might finally be getting some answers. 

On a completely unrelated note.. I saw OotP now.. 3 times actually (I loved it!) and thought it was absolutely fantastic each time. The ending is just amazing.. HBC as Bellatrix was the **best**.

Anyway, if it's possible, I'd like to know what you liked/disliked about this one.. I'm curious. I've never tried anything like this before.. actually, I've never made it past 3 chapters in a story without losing interest.. but this one is different in that I actually enjoy writing it. I'll **try** to get another update in before Deathly Hallows is released, though I can't make any promises.

Thanks for reading!


	6. The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fanfiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

* * *

"Does your hair _ever_ lie flat?" Mrs. Malfoy had been attempting to comb it flat for a few minutes. I shook my head, hiding a grin behind the sleeve of my new robes. 

I had spent nearly all my time in the bath. I'd needed to drain it once and refill it, because all the dirt and grime had turned the water a nasty gray color that I felt disgusting sitting in. Once I'd done that, I'd sat and tried to relax, my thoughts shifting from Lucius, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. Lucius was an easy thought pattern. _Pain, torture, death_. Voldemort was similar, except I figured those things would be meant for me instead of me causing them. Dumbledore was a mystery. How could he be ignoring my disappearance? While it was true that we'd never sat down and had tea and declared an unbreakable friendship, I'd just always assumed that he was at least watching out for me. Did he not care at all? Obviously not.

Scowling, I had realized that Mrs. Malfoy would probably be around to collect me soon and I changed into the fresh robes that were awaiting me. Pulling on the fresh gray t-shirt and black slacks, I admired the robe as I pulled it over my head. It was, like the walls in the room, deceiving. It too appeared black until hit with the right light to reveal a dark green. I suppose it went well with the black boots I was given to wear.

"No. What's it matter anyway? Since when is Vold- I mean, when is the Dark Lord going to be concerned about the state of my hair? Isn't his time better spent trying to do me in?"

She stopped fussing with my hair and walked around to examine me from the front. "I've told you, call him the--" She stopped, surprise covering her face, and stared at me. "Oh, right. Well, no, I've told you. He has some kind of use for you." She patted my hair down in a last attempt to keep it down, but it just bounced back into its original place, messier than ever.

I know she is nervous. I'd be extremely nervous if I was in her position as well. After all, who'd _want_ to get punished by Voldemort if he suspected any wrongdoing on her part? She was very jittery and was ignoring her usual opportunities to jeer at me. To be honest, it's a little disappointing. I guess I've grown so accustomed to it, even if it's only actually been a few days, that I already miss its absence.

She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she could no longer avoid her expected presence, and beckoned me to follow. I took position on her right side as we walked down the hall. Her wand was under her arm and trained at me. I was very tempted to try and make a break for it, but it hadn't gotten me anywhere the last time. I also didn't have her right beside me the last time, nor was there a house full of Death Eaters waiting below. No, I corrected myself; there would be no point in trying to run.

A sudden thought occurred to me. As much as I wanted to escape, what exactly would I be escaping to? If they weren't looking for me didn't that mean they thought I was more trouble than I was worth? At least here, I knew for certain that I was wanted, _needed_ even, if Mrs. Malfoy was to be believed. Though, I guess that wasn't saying much either, as they'd probably only wanted me dead and needed me out of the way.

* * *

I was so occupied in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we'd already reached our destination. In fact, I'd only realized because my scar began to twitch. We were standing outside a door not moving. Mrs. Malfoy had her head down and looked terrified. Somehow, she'd managed to change sides, so that I was now on her left. Finally, she grasped my arm and turned the handle. We walked into a room that looked out of place in the manor, or as far as I could judge. I hadn't seen much of the manor, but what I had seen was dark and dreary, not homely. This room, however, had plush navy carpeting, light blue walls, and a large glowing hearth. There were large comfy looking black chairs and sofas surrounding the fireplace. The room was big and had a comfortable feel to it, almost like my common room, or what I'd expect the Ravenclaw common room to look like. 

The only thing that made the room out of place was the throne-like chair surrounded by bowing hooded people. Seated upon the chair was none of than Voldemort himself. As our gazes met, my scar burned, and my hand flew to my forehead, a scream erupting from my lips. I dropped to my knees, forcing Mrs. Malfoy to let go of me, who looked absolutely petrified as if I were doing it on purpose to get her in trouble.

I didn't notice Voldemort rise from his chair and approach me until he was standing above me. Through my screams, I could only hear snippets of whatever it was he was saying, including 'Potter', 'scream', and 'beautiful'. A long, clammy hand reached down as a finger extended and touched my scar, as my vision swam and I nearly lost consciousness.

"Ahhh!"

The pain was incredibly immense and unbelievable, once more, as if my head were going to burst into two halves or implode, unlike the other curse everyone seemed to be hurling at me lately, where I could feel pain course through every inch of my body. That was when I felt it. There was a probing in my mind. A probe that I tried to block out, but was unsuccessful, and that once it left the pain started to cease until it finally was bearable. I opened my eyes, squinting, and looked up at Voldemort. Beside me, Mrs. Malfoy was level with me, her head bowed, and she was fidgeting with her wand.

"M-My lord, Harry P-Potter," her usual elegance had completely disappeared only to be replaced by a shivering, stuttering fool. Wasn't it a bit obvious I was Harry Potter?

"Thank you, Narcissa." He considered her for a moment but didn't say anything else to her. She remained in the position she was in, which I found to be a bit curious, because I thought she'd join the others.

"Follow me, both of you."

Erm, alright. I stood and followed him, Narcissa still at my side, until he took his seat once more. She was immediately back to her kneeling position. I remained standing.

"Above such things as showing proper respect, Potter?" The high-pitched voice was already enough to make me cringe without him stretching it along.

Ignoring him, I decided to ask a question of my own, "How'd you do that? Why doesn't my scar hurt anymore?" Several gasps, including one from Mrs. Malfoy, could be heard in the assembled bunch of Death Eaters behind me.

Voldemort seemed to study me for a moment, before finally answering, "It seems as though we share a connection through your scar, one that will allow the other to see and feel each others emotions," He paused as I gasped. "Another benefit of Occlumency. By closing my mind to you, the connection that you felt with me is no longer painful. In fact, you probably can't feel it at all, can you?" I considered what he said and tried to see if I could feel anything odd or unpleasant, but things felt fairly normal. I shook my head.

"Why do you need me? What use could I possibly be to you?" Mrs. Malfoy made a whimpering sound, as though I was causing her physical pain, and hissed, "Harry!"

"Don't worry, Narcissa, no worries. It would be unnatural for Mr. Potter to not be curious. He has many questions and I have just as many answers." Mrs. Malfoy nodded quickly, her eyes downcast. "However, he'll be taught to show proper respect in due time. I'll tolerate his questions, for now, but for every question he asks," he paused and leveled his red eyes toward my own green owns. I shrank back, feeling exposed, as though he could see straight through me. Turning away, I heard him finish, "For every question he asks, he'll not only be getting an answer, but a lesson in proper etiquette when in my presence. Narcissa, Bellatrix, I'll leave that to you."

Narcissa stirred next to me. Bellatrix? Who was that?

"Who is Bellatrix?" A high-pitched squeal of delight, what I'm assuming was a laugh, exploded from him. "'Who is Bellatrix?' Oh, yes, you are a peculiar person, Harry Potter. I'd have thought one of my followers would be the least of your worries, but don't worry, you'll meet her in due time." I frowned, and turned back to see if anyone was responding to being talked about. They were all very still.

Turning back, "You haven't answered me yet," my tone was demanding and I felt in control, until I met his eyes again and he was glaring down at me. I quickly turned away once more and shut my mouth.

"Insolence!" There were more murmurs from the Death Eaters. Voldemort now appeared to be seething. I reckon he isn't used to this kind of disrespect.

Daringly, I raised my eyes to meet his once more. Although I had been reluctant earlier to say something that would cause me more pain around Mrs. Malfoy, something in me was stirring and I felt myself growing angry. I deserved some answers and if he needed me... well, I was growing used to the pain. Surely, if I was truly as important as claimed, he wouldn't really try to kill me this moment.

"I hardly think seeking answers is being insolent. _Why do you need me_?" There was no answer. Quickly, without thinking about what I was saying, I added, "Even Dumbledore would have told me _something_," I dropped my voice and whispered to myself, "vague and not so helpful, I'm sure."

Cries of outrage rang throughout the Death Eaters once more. Voldemort was standing stock still, his wand in his lowered hand, an impassive look on his face. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and bowed, before saying, "My lord, perhaps you'd permit me to start _teaching_ him now?" The woman's strained voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in a long time, but with her mask on, I couldn't see her face. However, I had a pretty decent idea who it was.

"Always eager, Bella, but you'll get your chance. For now, leave him to _me_." I watched her bow once more and she stepped back into the masses behind me. "_Crucio_!"

_Kill me. Just kill me now. Please. S-Stop this..._

"Gah, ahh, arr, _s-s-stop_!" As the pain ended, I lay on the ground, panting. My throat felt raw. I coughed and curled up into myself. I had thought that curse, 'Crucio', was painful enough before. Apparently, I've never felt true pain. The pain I'm experiencing now makes any attempt by a Malfoy seem like the tickling charm. I could see my wand a few inches from my head as spasms are still making waves through my body. . I forced myself into a sitting position, grabbed my wand, and heaved myself to my feet to face Voldemort. His eyes were still burning furiously as he stared down at me.

"Is that the sort of power you were talking about?" I felt uncomfortable and cringed slightly as his gaze remained unchanging. I was now expecting another bout of torture. However, I wondered if he'd even remember what I was referring, so I added, "We met at Hogwarts and you said something like 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it...'" I trailed off being unsure of what to say next. Finally, he broke the stony silence that had taken over.

"Peculiar, indeed," his voice was soft, merely above a whisper. I had to crane my neck to hear him now even though he was a few feet away from me. "The Cruciatus Curse is labeled as an Unforgivable by the Ministry, but it is hardly an indication of one's power. Any fool brandishing a wand, one who truly enjoys causing harm to others and means them pure harm, can perform that curse. At least, most are _capable_ of it upon coming of age."

My face scrunched up in confusion, but I didn't have to wait long for him to continue.

"No, the Cruciatus Curse is favored because of the feeling of power associated in using it, not necessarily the power needed to cast it. It is also favorable because it nearly always speeds up the process of getting the caster what they desire from the intended victim," he paused and glared at me, "_nearly always_."

Did this mean that it was possible for me to cast it? I already knew the curse, having had it used on me so many times recently, so if I truly intended harm... was it possible?

Wait, what am I saying!? I won't fall to their level. I can't. I've sworn since entering the Wizarding World that I'd never go dark. _I'd never join Voldemort, he murdered my parents._

"Are you perhaps wondering if you're capable of casting it yourself? I can teach you, _Harry_. I can show you curses that make others cower just hearing about them. For that is what I truly meant by power... both your physical ability and how you can use it to influence others."

My head fell slightly as I wondered about what he said. It was... intriguing.

No.

No, I'm not wondering. I don't need to know about any of this, thanks.

_But what about Lucius? Don't you want to give Lucius Malfoy hell? Shouldn't he pay for what he's done to you? After all, if you let him get away with it, it could happen to someone else... _

"I can't see why I'd need to learn the Dark Arts." I raised my head hoping not to see fury etched across his snakelike face. However, I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. I thought, at least for only practicing it for a few days, that I realized my mistake quick enough. Of course, as with most things, I was completely wrong. In the time it took me to notice the slight intrusion and to try and put up a weak shield (I'd whispered 'Protego'), he'd already seen what he wanted to see.

I kept my head down. Anger was twisting through me, seemingly slithering like a snake through my veins, corrupting my thoughts and threatening to strike out.

How dare he invade my memories! It was bad enough that I had to suffer through it, but that he now knew what had happened, that he saw...

"Narcissa." My head turned to face Mrs. Malfoy. She was in the same spot and position from earlier. I watched as she raised her head and waited to hear what 'the Dark Lord' had to say.

"Explain to me why Mr. Potter has very_ fascinating_ and _vivid _memories of shall we say 'confrontations' with your husband, when it was _you_ that was placed in charge of his well-being!" I watched her eyebrows furrow in confusion. The rest of her face remained an emotionless mask, but I knew that underneath it she rushing to figure out what he was talking about or give the appropriate answer. But she couldn't possibly give a satisfying answer when she didn't even know what was going on.

"M-My lord," she paused to gain control of her voice. She seemed to be struggling with what she wanted to say. "I don't know."

"Nott, McNair, take Lucius down to the dungeons. I want someone guarding him. I'll deal with him later." I turned to watch two men stand and force Malfoy to follow them. He was sputtering, resisting their advances, muttering, 'My lord, what is the meaning of this?' 'Master, I live only to serve you and serve you well!' and 'Master, please! What have I done!?' Finally tiring of his antics, one of the men stunned him while the other pocketed his wand. He was dragged from the room. Voldemort turned back to Mrs. Malfoy, whose confusion was evident.

"Were you not assigned the task of keeping Potter free from harm and to teach him the proper techniques of Occlumency?" She nodded quickly, her head still facing down, the fear of her failure evident on her face.

"My lord, Potter is extremely difficult to teach. He lacks self-discipline and the willingness to learn. There is also a stubbornness that runs through his blood--"

I lacked the willingness to learn? Yes, that was _exactly_ my problem. Honestly, it wasn't because I was kidnapped and forced into a situation I didn't want to be in that was causing me trouble. No, once again, it all came down to blood. She is such a bigot.

"Silence!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet forcing her face to meet his. In a deadly hiss, probably meant to sound like it was meant just for her but as a warning to all those assembled he said, "I didn't ask to know what Potter was capable of achieving. I gave you two very specific, very important tasks and expected them to be carried out with success and the utmost care. You've failed me." Ignoring her pained expression, for he still had a tight hold of her hair, he carried on, "You knew the consequence of failing me, Narcissa."

He dropped his hand from her hair and pushed her so that she fell onto the carpet below. Her masked expression was gone as she now visibly whimpered, not bothering to hide the panic coursing through her.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and with a look of rage screamed "_Avada Kedav-_"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

The humor of the situation, being that the last word Narcissa Malfoy would have ever spoke was 'shit' was completely lost to me as Voldemort stopped, the look of rage intensified because someone dared to challenge his rule, and turned to me. The amazing fact that he actually stopped spiked my curiosity. The only sound in the room was the choking sobs that came from Mrs. Malfoy. I could see her trying to gain control of herself once more, probably thankful that she was alive to do so. 

"Stop?" His attention was entirely focused on me even though I wasn't the only one to protest his actions. I noticed that my fists were balled up and I was glaring up at him.

"Yeah," I nodded my head and repeated, "Stop. What gives you the right to kill her? She hasn't done anything!" She hasn't done anything.

"Precisely." He was closing in on me now.

"I meant, she hasn't done anything wrong. Nothing worth _killing_ her for! She was right; I was being stubborn, refusing to learn! It's my fault that I don't know Occlumency, not hers!" I was surprised by what I was saying. While it was true that I wasn't exactly mastering Occlumency, she had done nothing to help me understand how to properly shield myself against intrusions. So why was I degrading myself to defend her? Of course, I already knew the answer. No matter how aggravating or hateful Narcissa Malfoy acted, she'd done nothing to me that warranted her death.

"Your mother and father were also both incredibly dimwitted enough to challenge me and lay their necks on the line if it meant they'd save an 'innocent' life. How very brave of you." I beamed despite his proximity and the fact that he meant it as an insult. "I'm not amused, Potter." His robes were swishing about menacingly as he walked around me.

_I'm not amused either._

"She may remain alive for now." He turned to Mrs. Malfoy, his eyes burning into her and spitting out, "I'm merciful enough to give you one last chance to prove your worth to me. I can't deny you have been valuable to me in the past, but as time passes you've proven nothing but _worthless._" Her face was tear stricken, but she had stopped sobbing almost immediately after realizing she was not going to die.

I'd stepped closer toward them without realizing it. "You'll not leave his side until he learns to shield himself properly. Your life hangs in his hands now, Narcissa, I'm sure you understand the mechanics behind a life debt. However, you've both disappointed me by your individual failures, and your impudence Potter."

A cruel look appeared on his snakelike visage, perhaps what once would have appeared as a smile, as he pulled my wand from his robes. Making sure I could see his wand raised at me, he threw my own wand to me, which I managed to just barely catch.

What is going on?

"_Imperio_!"

A wonderful feeling washed over me. It was as if I was no longer in control of my thoughts, as if I never needed to worry about anything again. It was, simply put, bliss.

_Punish her, Harry._

Punish her?

_Use the Cruciatus Curse. Raise your wand. Use the curse. _

My wand shot up and pointed over her.

_Use the curse. Say Crucio._

Well, all right. But this all seems a little funny. Why do I have to use the curse?

_USE THE CURSE! _

My lips start to move and from my mouth shoots, "_Crucio_!"

_Very good. _

Right. This felt nice. In fact, besides the blissful emptiness in my head, I now could feel a threatening power seeping in me. Distantly, I could hear a scream every now and then, but that just put a smile on my face.

_It's working._

I know. This feels wonderful!

_Magnificent. _

It is, thanks.

_Now, break the curse. _

Why? It's fun!

_Break the curse before you break the woman. _

Woman? What woman? Oh, right. Mrs. Malfoy. Twitch, twitch, twitchity, twitch.

I can't help admire her beauty as she twists and turns in pain below me. The way her hair is wrapped around her sweaty face, her eyes are glistening, her chest is heaving...

It's so nice to be so blissfully unaware.

_BREAK THE CURSE!_

Oh, all right. I pull my wand up and see the twitching stop. Suddenly, I'm gaining a bit of will over myself again. What just happened?

_Give me your wand. _

My wand? No way! Like I'm really going to hand over the only source of comfort I have!

_HAND OVER YOUR WAND! NOW!_

I feel my wand pulling out of my hand as I start to throw it. At the last second, my fingers struggle to snatch it back, but it's too late. Voldemort is already stowing it back in his robes. I clutch my stomach as I feel bile rise in my throat. I've broken whatever curse he was holding over me, but now I'm disgusted with myself. Mrs. Malfoy is lying at my feet, a crumpled mess, still writhing around as bits of pain shock throughout her body. I can't help but feel sick as the realization that I caused her harm washes over me. I've done it; I've performed an Unforgivable Curse.

Judging from the triumphant look on Voldemort's face, he knew that he'd succeeded in torturing both Mrs. Malfoy and me in one go.

"Bellatrix, take them back to _their_ room. I'm sure together, you and Narcissa can answers his questions." The woman, still masked, rose and beckoned us to follow. I rushed to the her side, desperate to get away from this room and from Voldemort. Mrs. Malfoy slowly gathered herself after getting to her feet and followed suit. She was shaky, but she managed to push herself on. Together, the three of us started out of the room.

"Oh, and Bellatrix, you'll be very aware of my _displeasure_ when you return. _Never challenge my judgment_!"

The woman nodded and added, "Master."

So she had been the other person; the one who had shouted 'No'.

But why? What did this woman care about Mrs. Malfoy for? As my questions, emotions, and memories swirled together and rushed blurrily through my mind, I followed the two women through the halls of Malfoy Manor.

Although I was desperate for answers and longing for a way out of the hell I found myself trapped in, I couldn't help but fall onto the bed inside my room once we entered.

I lay there as the two women whispered furiously at each other; they were casting glances at me as I ignored them and stared at the bed's canopy. Slowly, I relaxed and felt my eyelids becoming heavy. As I listened to them whispering a few feet away, a different sort of bliss overwhelmed me then as sleep washed over my exhausted body.

* * *

A/N: Mm, well, there is Voldemort. I can't write him very well.. so I'm sorry if this is a disappointment. I like Narcissa and Bellatrix better anyway.. the next chapter , Harry _will_ get a reason for why he is needed (though, think along the lines of the books) and we'll see Narcissa's reaction about Lucius. Bellatrix will of course be making another (bigger) appearance as well. 

The next update will probably be sometime next week, after I've finished Deathly Hallows. I can't wait! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!


	7. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fan fiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

**A/N**: This first part is not from Harry's P.O.V. because I couldn't think of a good way to explain it that way. It switches back to Harry's point of view.. but I'm not going to announce it happening. There is a line break there. I don't think it's all that confusing.

* * *

Harry groaned in his sleep. 

Bellatrix and Narcissa had conjured chairs to sit in. They were silently arguing about Lucius and Harry, when they both stopped and looked to the bed. Neither had noticed the boy falling asleep as they were hardly even aware of the fact that he was still in their care. Both women remained silent as his groans continued and he began to shout in his sleep.

"No! Get away from me!"

They watched as he twitched. Bellatrix lowered her hood for the first time that evening. As his body curled into itself, a nasty grin grew on her face and she watched with interest.

"GET AWAY!"

Bellatrix jumped up. Narcissa watched, curious about what she would do, but her sister didn't seem to notice she had moved: she continued to watch Harry with a fascinated look.

"Don't, please! _Please_!"

Seemingly coming out of her trance-like state, Bellatrix turned to her sister. "Is he dreaming about the Dark Lord, do you think?" Narcissa shrugged. It wasn't as if she could see into the boy's head.

"Get away from me, Malfoy!"

Bellatrix's grin grew while Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. "What on earth--"

"Think this has to do with our Lord's disappointment in your _dear_ Lucius?" Bellatrix was nearly hysterical with glee as she interrupted her sister. Narcissa answered by giving her a dirty look, but didn't give her sister the satisfaction of reprimanding her for taking enjoyment in whatever Lucius had done to displease the Dark Lord.

Together, they crept closer toward Harry, Bellatrix with a tight grip on her wand.

As they closed in on him, close enough to reach out and touch him, he cried out once more.

"You sick fuck--" and with that he kicked out. His sudden movement caught both women off guard, but Narcissa had missed the brunt of his unexpected attack. Bellatrix, however, had not been so lucky. She had leant down with her wand drawn out toward him, presumably to torture him for her own entertainment, and was kicked in the neck. Her wand flew out of her hand as she clutched at her neck and cursed.

Narcissa set a hand on her sister's shoulder and started to speak but was pushed away.

* * *

I sat up, awakened by my feet coming into contact with something, and rubbed at my eyes. 

_What a nightmare._

I lowered my hands to find Mrs. Malfoy giving me a cautious look. She turned as our eyes met and faced a woman who I hadn't noticed before. Once again, I found myself at the wrong end of a drawn wand.

This woman had long tangled black hair that wrapped around her thin frame. Her heavy-lidded eyes almost made her gaunt face appear corpse-like; violet eyes shining with a maniacal glint. She had one arm wrapped around her wand and the other cradling her neck. I didn't have to ask her name.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

My curiosity peaked, not because I realized that this woman was set the task of helping Mrs. Malfoy explain and teach me, but because I'd seen her before. She was the young dark-haired girl I'd seen the only time I'd managed to catch a glimpse of Mrs. Malfoy's memories. Of course, she was now many years older and wasn't nearly as beautiful as she had once been. Well, this explained things. Bellatrix and Narcissa were related – more than likely they were sisters because they had once lived together.

It occurred to me that the reason she was holding her neck was because I had kicked her. I rubbed my own neck and muttered an apology. She mumbled curse words under her breath. Relief washed over me as she lowered her wand.

I lowered my head. A mixture of disgust at the dream and guilt was washing over me with the recollection of what I had done earlier. The queasy feeling was returning to me. I jumped off the bed and bolted for the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach inside moments later. As I finish retching, I tried to spit the nasty taste from my mouth, but it didn't help much. I slowly steadied myself and walked back into the small bedroom. I was able to ignore both women until I reached the bed where I could no longer avoid whatever would come next.

"Aw, did wittle baby Potter have a nightmare about _Lucius Malfoy_!?" I watched Mrs. Malfoy spin quickly with some kind of retort, but I never heard it because I cut her off.

"Shut up! You have no idea- you don't know what you're talking about!" Rage and an instant dislike for this woman quickly consumed me. I would have liked nothing more than to _make _her shut up...

Her expression changed from the mad mocking one she had moments before, but not to an angry expression. She was simply amused. She stepped up right next to me and traced her finger down my shoulder, curving her nail so that by the time it reached my elbow she was cutting into my skin and drawing blood. I flinched and tried to back away, but she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

She closed the few inches between us, pressing herself against me-

_What the hell?_

For an absurd second, I almost thought she was going to bite me, or worse yet, _kiss me. _However, she just drew her mouth by my ear and whispered softly enough that it wasn't heard by Mrs. Malfoy, "Don't worry, _Potter_. If I was dreaming about Malfoy, I'd be in there retching myself." She drew back with a snooty grin and sat on the bed twirling her wand.

I could feel my heart beating quick against my chest as I watched her. My head began to ache as a rush of emotions swam through my head: anger, amusement, interest, and a brief sense of something I couldn't quite identify. I felt as if I'd just lost something.

The awkwardness of being in their company settled in me and I turned my attention to the floor. A thought occurred to me... weren't they supposed to be answering my questions?

"Erm, what's a life debt? I mean, how does it work?" Both women stared at me as if I were stupid. Finally, Mrs. Malfoy began to explain.

"You saved my life, didn't you? You stopped the Dark Lord from murdering me. I - Therefore I owe you my life."

"But what does that _mean_?"

"It means she'll either have to somehow save yours in return - either by sacrificing her own life or by somehow saving you from a dangerous situation." Bellatrix had stopped twirling her wand and was seemingly looking through me. "In other words, you've only held her death out until later, because you're a bumbling moron who apparently feeds off placing yourself and others around you in danger."

Ignoring her jibe, I tried to process what she was telling me. Mrs. Malfoy had made a disapproving tittering sound when Bellatrix had made my saving her sound as if I were supposedly prolonging her miserable death.

_Wait!_ I saved Peter Pettigrew's life in nearly the same way! I stopped Remus and Sirius from killing him as well...

"I saved Peter Pettigrew too! I stopped Remus and Sirius from killing him in the Shrieking Shack... does he owe me a life debt as well?"

I hadn't noticed while I was talking, but both women were looking at me oddly. Mrs. Malfoy was the first to come back to herself, but Bellatrix once again interrupted anything she might have said, "_Don't _mention that blood traitor or the half-breed again!"

"I- what are you, I didn't--"

"Don't mention the names Sirius Black or Remus Lupin ever again. As for your question," Mrs. Malfoy paused for a second as she sat herself beside Bellatrix on the bed. "Pettigrew has already paid his debt to you."

I was getting ready to argue that Professor Lupin was a wonderful man and that Sirius was my godfather, but her answer shocked me.

"What? How?"

"No one was able to explain how two young teenagers managed to escape a horde of dementors when not even Black," she stopped and returned the glare Bellatrix was giving her, "When not even Black managed to escape them unscathed."

"They were only trailing Sirius though, not me and Hermione!"

"Dementors feed off emotions. If they were desperate enough, they'd have chased after Fudge himself, never mind you and your little mudblood friend."

I gave Mrs. Malfoy a dirty look. "Don't call her that! She is not a mudblood!"

"Draco's told me her parents are muggles. You have proof otherwise?"

"Oh, because precious _Draco_ told you," I sneered. "Her parents are muggles, but that doesn't matter. She's absolutely brilliant, has top marks in everything. She's got better marks than Draco!"

"How dare you! My son is _not_ beneath a lowly mudblood!"

I laughed. Was she really this stupid? How could she possibly not know?

"Well, hate to say it, but obviously your darling son is lying to you!"

She stood from the bed, "You dare accuse my son of lying to me?" She had the maniac look about her again, the same that I'd seen when I was chained in the dungeon or cellar, wherever I was being kept.

"You know a bit of Legilimency! Why don't you just question him yourself?" She started to retort and then shut her mouth, muttering that she'd be doing just that.

Bellatrix, who'd been watching our row with amused interested, smirked. "Well, if he's anything like his father, I wouldn't doubt that he'd be dumb enough to get lower marks than a mudblood and then lie to your face. What a disgrace!"

Mrs. Malfoy spun to face her, yelling, "You shut up about my husband and son!" She crossed her arms and glared daggers at her sister.

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Yes, Merlin forbid we talk about your _saintly _family. What a load of rubbish!" She turned to give me the same look, but Bellatrix was giving me an appreciative look.

"Aw, perhaps ickle Potter isn't so bad for a filthy halfblood!" She snickered to herself and then turned slightly more serious. "Of course, you have much to improve on, like your disrespect problem and manners toward the Dark Lord!"

"What? Respect the man who killed my parents?! Show respect for the man who has already tried to kill me at least twice? Properly grovel on my knees to the man who nearly killed your sister! Are you bloody insane?"

She flicked her wand and pain ripped across my left cheek. I raised my hand to finger a gash and put them back at my side covered in blood. The bleeding wasn't life threatening so it basically went ignored. Well, at least I knew I'd been right in assuming they were sisters.

"The Dark Lord deserves every ounce of respect he gets! You're going to learn to properly respect him, or you'll be killed!"

Mrs. Malfoy was also glaring at me. "I can't believe this! _You're _still sticking up for a man that was going to kill you for no fucking reason? You're both mental!"

She stood and walked next to me, as her sister had done earlier, and whispered into my ear quietly enough for Bellatrix not to hear, "_Not_ respecting the Dark Lord will only get you killed. Do you really think I have _any_ respect for a man that is constantly placing my family in danger? If your smart, you'll shut your mouth, because everything you say will go straight back to him through Bellatrix! I do what I must to keep my family safe!"

Bellatrix had indeed edged closer to hear what her sister was telling me. Mrs. Malfoy stepped back and scolded me, "And do not use such foul language in my presence again!" She stepped further back, a nervous look on her face. So, she didn't really care for Voldemort? It doesn't seem very likely. Perhaps she was just telling me that to shut me up, but then why look so nervous? Maybe she figured she'd told me a lot more than she ever should have?

The awkward silence from earlier stole over the room once more. Finally, I broke the peace.

"So, you're saying Pettigrew saved us from the dementors? He can cast a Patronus?"

"He can, yes. He is one of the only Death Eaters who is capable of casting one. He knew that he owed you a life debt, and ran into the forest only far enough to get away from Black and Lupin. He was watching you, I suppose, because some portion of his idiotic brain told him you might be useful." She fingered the hem of her robes as she sighed, "I suppose he got lucky enough to actually figure right. He was able to hold the dementors long enough to get you and the girl out."

So, I was only alive now because the man who had betrayed my parents saved my life.

"Why did he bother saving Hermione? He didn't stop to save Sirius - Hermione is 'the mudblood'..."

Bellatrix made a growling sound in the back of her throat. I looked to Mrs. Malfoy waiting for an answer. "Black was a threat to him and to the cause. A small threat, but a threat nonetheless. Pettigrew knew it was better to have him out of the way. As for your _friend_, I have no bloody idea."

I frowned. Why would he bother saving her if he felt she was beneath him? He didn't owe her anything. It didn't make sense, but I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from them. He must have snuck us in under my cloak, because Dumbledore had found it just outside Hogwarts doors deserted on the steps.

"Where did he go after dumping us in the Entrance Hall?"

"In search of the Dark Lord. Once he found him, he told him of saving you and they began formulating a plan to capture you. They dragged Lucius into the ordeal, because he is friendly with the Minister, and with some persuasion they were able to track down your address during the summer." She stopped, watching me as I frowned again, before continuing, "Dumbledore must have had protection placed around the house, because they couldn't cross in to get you. Together, Peter and Lucius watched your house and waited until you came out. Once you were clear of the house, at the park, they seized their chance and took you."

"I never saw them! They couldn't have been--"

Bellatrix broke her silence. "Think Potter, surely you didn't expect them to just show up without a disguise so you could see and run off to Dumbledore! They were Polyjuiced as _muggles. _Since you weren't expecting an attack, it was quite easy to sneak up behind you and steal you away."

Oh.

"But Lucius wasn't around when Vo- when the Dark Lord was brought back to his own body! I- they used my blood to bring him back..."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, hissing, "Your blood runs through the Dark Lord's veins?" I nodded, confusion still filling me up.

"Lucius was ordered not to be there because he wasn't needed. The Dark Lord, rather than try to kill you, remembered information another had passed to him before you were even born. This is the reason he still needs you. There was a prophecy made about him and a boy, a boy he believes is you, and he didn't hear all of it." My eyebrows shot up as I stared unbelieving at Mrs. Malfoy.

A prophecy? I'd seen Trelawney in an odd state sprouting off about Voldemort rising back to power. It had all come true, hadn't it? Pettigrew escaped and Voldemort was back. I'd forgotten to mention it to Dumbledore... I hit myself in the head once more. How could I have been so stupid? If I'd told Dumbledore, I'm sure things would have been different. Perhaps he could have prevented this or changed it around somehow. I'd been too distraught about losing my godfather - my chance to finally be rid of the Dursleys - that I'd completely forgotten… So, there was another prophecy, one made about me.

"Why can't he get it? Or send someone else too?"

Bellatrix scoffed, "You expect the Dark Lord to prance into the Ministry of Magic? To give away that he has returned to power? Are _you_ mad?" I shrugged. It was certainly beginning to feel that way.

"Then why not have someone else get it? Why me?"

Neither of them had an answer. They both simply waved off this question.

"So, what, I get this prophecy and then he kills me off?"

"Perhaps," I grimaced before Bellatrix said, "but it all depends on what the prophecy says. He may still have use for you."

I walked over and joined them on the bed. Bellatrix jumped up and walked over to the door.

"I've got to get back. I'll be back around later Cissy." I watched her walk out the door. She was truly an odd woman. One moment, she was hysterical and crazy. The next, she seemed to calm down, even appearing lucid. That still didn't mean I necessarily liked her. I could hear her locking it from the outside. What would that matter though if Mrs. Malfoy still had her wand?

"Why is she bothering? Don't you still have your wand?" Mrs. Malfoy chose not to answer. She threw herself back. She was now lying on the bed staring up at the canopy as I had done earlier. I sat and stared at the wall. Now that I finally had some answers, a wave of nausea was washing over me once more. I racked my brains trying to find something else to ask, something to keep my mind preoccupied from disgust and remorse, finally settling on a question.

"What do you have against Sirius and Remus?" She turned her head to look at me but didn't answer for several minutes.

"Sirius is- he- Remus is a werewolf," I nodded. I'd known that for a few months now. "It's disgusting. He's nothing but a half-breed. He doesn't deserve to live." Why couldn't she talk about Sirius?

I glowered at her. "Remus is a great man! He's incredibly smart and loyal to his friends. He's a wonderful Defense professor as well, the only competent one we've had at Hogwarts yet. He can't help that he got bit," a thought occurred to me. Maybe this would help her see, "What if Draco had gotten bit? Would you say he doesn't deserve to live?"

She propped herself on her elbow. "Draco would never be in the position to be bitten in the first place!"

"But say he was, he snuck off and got himself bitten, you'd just cast him off? Would you have him killed?"

Rage filled her face. There was an accusing look - _how dare you accuse me of not caring for my son. _"Of course not! He's my son! I'd never - I _could_ never!"

"Remus is someone's son as well. He's the same as you and me, a normal person, who just happens to turn at the full moon. He'd never attack someone on purpose! And I'll have you know, he takes the Wolfsbane Potion when he can, and even when he can't he locks himself away from others." Did she understand anything I was saying? "You say you'd never kill off your son, but your prejudice is against werewolves - _half-breeds - _so what would stop you? He'd be a monster wouldn't he?"

She cried out in frustration, "He'd still be my son! I love my son and nothing, _nothing_, would ever provoke me to kill my own child."

"I'd hope not. I'm just trying to say that nothing is wrong with Remus Lupin and you shouldn't be so quick to judge... Especially given your own recent fall from grace." She lunged at me. Her nails scratched across my face, one deepening the gash her sister had caused earlier, and she wrapped her hands around my neck. She was simultaneously straddling me and strangling the life from me. I was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"You horrible little excuse for a human being! Don't you ever dare speak to me that way again!" Just as I was sure that she'd strangle me to death, she dropped her hands from my neck to my shoulders. I gasped and sputtered trying to catch my breath. She was breathing heavy as well, a result of using all her remaining energy trying to kill me.

I shifted uncomfortably underneath her. Was she going to get off me anytime today? She slid her hands down my shoulders, across my chest, and down my stomach before pulling herself into a sitting position on top of me. I coughed, hopeful that it would make her realize she was still sitting on me, but it had no effect. "Erm, as much as I appreciate you nearly strangling me to death, do you mind getting off me?" She gave me a weird look, as if she didn't know what I was talking about, before looking down. A dawning sense of horror leapt on her face and she flung herself off of me.

"Geez, _Cissy_." She scowled at me and moved over to the pillow lying down. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me that! I _hate_ it when Bella calls me that!" She sat fuming for a few minutes. I decided I was going to call her that from now on. "What did Lucius do to you?"

I turned away from her. Why did she need to know?

"What do you think he did?" Her eyebrows creased momentarily as she sat thinking.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to figure out what he possibly could have done..." She trailed off, giving me a look that clearly meant she was expecting an answer.

I knew she was going to do it before she moved for her wand, but there wasn't anything I could do other than try to keep her out.

"_Legilimens_!"

I tried to keep her out, tried to block my mind off, to think of something else. As much as I tried, and I was _really_ trying, I couldn't block her from the images of what her husband had done.

She pulled out of my mind quickly, a look of disgusted horror written all over her face. Her grey eyes almost held what looked like concern and she turned to me with what I could only assume was sympathy.

"Merlin," and she shut her mouth, not sure what else she could possibly say.

* * *

**A/N: **MMmmk. There is the latest. It's a bit later - and shorter- than I wanted it to be.. but it's here. I know I didn't mention anything about Harry using the Unforgivable on Narcissa.. but it'll be mentioned eventually.. probably next chapter. 

Thank's for reading.. hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon.. I've been feeling less motivated about it since DH.. I keep wanting to start plots off of that... I did write a small oneshot. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this anytime soon. However, updates will probably be slower in a few weeks time due to the new semester starting.. eugh.

EDIT: As of today, 8-5-07, I've gone back in and cleaned things up a bit. I've slightly changed the prologue and edited small things I didn't catch before in other chapters. I'm too impatient for a beta, so there are probably more of them.. a ton I'm sure. Also, I've combined chapters 2 and 3 because I felt it was stupid for them to be seperate.

Thanks, again, for reading.. ;-)


	8. Revenge in spirit, Black on the mind

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter are mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and as I'm sitting at a desk writing fan fiction, I don't believe I'm a wealthy millionaire. I'm also NOT making money from this, as if that wasn't already obvious. ;-)

**A/N: **As this is an AU story, I don't think it needs to be said that some people may appear OOC. However, I've been trying to keep them all within the realms of being believable. With that said, I pushed it on this one.. Harry is now officially way OOC.

* * *

_The dark haired woman had just reached the man with whom she'd be momentarily united with in marriage. Her arm latched through his. He was tall, dark haired, and looked simply delighted. He turned to watch her with sheer adoration written in his eyes. She didn't meet his face or share his expression, but it didn't stop her from embracing her fate as his new wife. Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange, wife to Rodolphus Lestrange._

"Better... again."

I had a few seconds to brace myself before I tried to break into her mind once more.

"_Legilimens_!"

_Cloaked and bowing, the woman was instructed to lower her left sleeve. She was finally being bestowed the honor of receiving the Dark Mark. She held out her arm, which was taken by a man with long spider-like fingers, and within seconds she was biting her lip to keep from crying out. Pain was racing through her proffered arm, but she refused to flinch or cry out; she would _not_ shame herself while being granted such an honor. The pain faded and she studied the new burning black tattoo-like snake and skull imprinted on her flesh. Appreciation lit her eyes as she drew it close to her lips and softly kissed the mark, cherishing it, before awaiting instruction from her lord. She'd not fail him._

"Good, Potter, you held onto that one longer. You still need to work on sneaking in unnoticed. If you'd done that silently, I'd have known you were there within seconds."

I beamed. We'd been at this for nearly a week now, but I was making enough progress each day that she wasn't cursing me for every failure.

Bellatrix looked around the room, confused, "Where's Cissy?"

"In the bath, I think." I walked over and sat on the bed, knowing our lesson was done for now. It'd been slightly over a week since Mrs. Malfoy had broken into my mind and found out why her husband was still being punished. She hadn't uttered more than a few words to me since, avoiding my gaze, and avoiding my presence when it was possible.

"In the bath? In the bloody bath? Are you kidding me?" She stormed over to the bathroom door and wrenched it open, eliciting a high scream from her sister. "In the bath again? Honestly, Narcissa! Get out! Out now!"

I stifled a laugh as I heard Mrs. Malfoy shout out, "Bella! Get out! What are you doing in here? I'm not -- Hey! Bellatrix!"

Just a few minutes later, Mrs. Malfoy was being yanked out from the room. Bellatrix had dug her nails into her sister's shoulder, while Mrs. Malfoy was shouting curse words and protesting the whole way. Her hair was splashing about, water dripping off her body, the black bathrobe that had been flung on her body barely secured. The laughter I'd been trying to contain turned into nervous chuckles as she was thrown by her sister onto the bed next to me.

I quickly turned my head, my cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Fortunately, as had become habit when they were together, they temporarily forgot I existed. I turned an eye to watch their argument, as I was telling myself, but also to see if perhaps the bathrobe had slipped off a little further.

_I can't believe I just thought that. _

"I can't believe you were taking another bath!" Bellatrix's arms were flinging about wildly as she yelled. "That's the third damned bath you've taken today… I think you've achieved cleanliness!"

"Leave me alone, Bellatrix. I'll do whatever I damned well like _in my own home_!" She had drawn her bathrobe tighter as she spoke and I felt a second of disappointment.

_Stop, just stop! _

Well, she does look--

_She's older than your own mother! _

Shaking my head, I began listening in on their argument once more. "-- your house, but the Dark Lord has ordered _you_ to make sure Potter learns Occlumency. So far, I'm the one teaching him while you sit and pout in the tub three and four times a day!"

"Oh, shove off, Bellatrix! 'The Dark Lord has ordered you' … do you think I don't know that? _You're_ the one who told me I was being a dolt and took over lessons, so don't whine that you have to take up my work!" She mumbled to herself about not understanding how Legilimency lessons would help me learn Occlumency anyway but her sister had heard.

Bellatrix's mouth had dropped open. "You dare -- I can't believe it! Narcissa!" She began shrieking and pulling at her hair. "I can't -- arrhhh! You're a complete moron at times, you know that right?"

Mrs. Malfoy narrowed her eyes, "Oh, yes, you've always made that quite clear. Yet, you're the one who was stupid enough to get caught torturing aurors and got sentenced to Azkaban for life!"

I could feel delight swimming through my own eyes. The sisters often got into little spats, but this was by far the most interesting they'd had yet.

Bellatrix had stopped shrieking now. The atmosphere in the room changed into something threatening as the lit candle flames whipped around dangerously. She got right in her sister's face and hissed, "If you _ever_ say anything like that again, your husband and son will only be able to communicate with you while standing over your tombstone."

My eyes widened as I took in the meaning of her threat. Was she really threatening to kill off her own sister? My respect for Mrs. Malfoy grew as I noticed she hadn't even flinched.

Whatever would have happened next was interrupted by a man clearing his throat from the doorway. He was the same man from Bellatrix's memory. Her husband was now gaunt and thin, very much like his own wife. Bellatrix straightened herself up and crossed her arms.

Mrs. Malfoy shrieked. "Really, Rodolphus, knock will you? I'm hardly decent!" She backed up on the bed, pulling in her legs tightly and folding her arms across her chest, trying to keep the bathrobe tight around her body.

He had closed the door behind him and joined us at the bed. He gave me a nasty look before turning back to them. "Yes, I see it bothers you a great deal. How long have you been 'indecent' around Potter, then?" His voice was deeper than I expected, but just as raspy.

Her eyes traveled over to where I was standing and back to Rodolphus. "He's just a boy."

Rodolphus smirked. "Oh, yes, forgive me. I forgot that thirteen year old boys would _never_ find a woman covered in a flimsy bathrobe -- _thought-provoking_."

I felt my face flush. "I - I mean -- I wasn't," I cleared my throat nervously and began again, "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort!" I could feel all their eyes on me now and my cheeks burned as I looked at the ground.

"Enough," Bellatrix shouted. She rounded on her husband before spitting out, "What do you want?"

He watched her for a few moments. Clearly, this wasn't going how he had wanted it to go. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you. Just you." He finished with a scowl but said nothing more. He simply looked at his wife expectantly, perhaps waiting to be thanked, before resigning himself to the fact that it was too much to hope for. Giving up, he spun around and left the room without another word.

Bellatrix glared at her sister before turning to me, "When I return, we're going to continue on your lessons." She turned and left, locking us both in before she disappeared. I had learned over the week that Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't dare argue Voldemort's word… meaning once we were locked in, she wouldn't attempt to get out.

She got up and started walking back into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

She turned and said, "Finishing my bath." She had started to walk in again.

"Wait!" I had run the small space from my place near the bed to the bathroom door.

She turned slowly with an impatient look on her face. "Yes?"

"Why are you bloody avoiding me? I know you saw - you saw," I stopped and screamed out, frustrated. "Look, you saw what your husband did to me and you've been avoiding me ever since. Maybe Bellatrix thinks you're taking advantage of her or being lazy, whatever, but I know why you keep disappearing!"

"And?"

"So stop! _I _didn't do anything! You can't blame me for something like that…" I looked at her desperately trying to let her know that what she was doing wasn't fair. If anything, I should be avoiding her.

"I need to finish my bath." She turned again.

"No you goddamn don't, Narcissa!" She turned once more with a look of pure outrage. I knew what she was thinking. _How dare that little good for nothing half-blood speak to me that way _or _Who does he think he is, speaking to his better like that? _Or maybe, she was just shocked that I dared yell at her, ordering her using her first name when she was clearly my elder.

She walked closer to me and raised her arm to slap me across the face. However, I still had pretty quick reflexes and I sensed what she was going to do before she did it. I grabbed her arm in my hand and quickly twisted it behind her back. Shocked that I had even attempted to stop her, she didn't have time to block my attempt to grab her wand, which I had seen sticking out of her bathrobe breast pocket.

I stood, forcing her arm behind her back with my right hand, my left holding her own wand against her temple.

"_How dare you--_"

"Shut up! Listen to me, because I think at the moment that I've got more control of the situation here… you're going to shut the hell up and start walking over to the bed."

_What the hell do I do now?_

She hadn't moved an inch. "MOVE!"

She walked slowly and I followed, still with the wand raised and her arm wrapped behind her. We reached the bed and I sat us both down.

"What are you going to --?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I had thrown her arm away from me. She had slowly begun inching back on the bed. "Don't move!" She stopped and I walked around the four-post until I was standing between it and her exit. If she tried to escape now I'd be able to catch her. Honestly, I was a bit shocked that she wasn't putting up more of a fight. I was only thirteen and she was a full grown witch. Surely she could overpower me if she tried?

I studied her face. For the first time since we'd been before the Dark - Voldemort, she looked worried and even frightened. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. It was unfair that she was treating me as if _I'd_ raped someone, as if I had forced myself on someone like her husband had done to me. And to be honest, the past week had been horrible. Before, even if she was demeaning me, she had at least been speaking with me. Now, she avoided my presence as much as possible and I was stuck with her crazy sister. She'd even taken to sleeping through my lessons with Bellatrix, when she wasn't in the bath, so that she was awake and could avoid me while I slept.

"Going to take revenge?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What? What are you on about?"

I looked her over and realized her bathrobe had loosened. It must have happened when I grabbed for her wand. If I moved the right - _stop it!_

She followed my gaze to her chest. This only seemed to confirm whatever fear was running throughout her mind. "Are you going to take revenge on me for what my husband did to you?"

_What!? Did she honestly think I was going to-_

"What? No!" She gave me a disbelieving look.

Her voice had lost its steel and was very soft as she spoke, "You could of course. The Dark Lord would allow it… After all, I owe you." She stopped and lowered her head. "I've been ordered to give you anything you want so long as you remain here, don't contact anyone, and continue with your lessons." My eyes widened as I took this information in.

"That doesn't mean I'd take advantage of you! I'd _never_ do that! I respect you too much to --" I stopped. What had I just said? I _respected_ her? I lowered the wand and shook my head, trying to clear away my own confusion.

"You respect me?" She stared incredulously at me. Here it comes; she was going to start taunting me, going on about the fact that she deserved respect as a pureblood. The fact that she'd fallen in the Dark Lord's grace wouldn't matter now. She was a pureblood, a _Malfoy_, and damn anyone who had the nerve to think she wasn't above them.

"You respect me?" she repeated. I nodded. There was no point in denying it now. What she said next took me completely by surprise. "Why?" I looked up. "How could you possibly? I've been nothing but nasty to you since the moment you arrived in my care. My husband raped you! And you still respect me?"

I met her eyes. "Yes," I stated evenly. It was then I realized exactly why I respected her. Keeping my voice low, I tried to explain, "I respect the fact that you stay here out of loyalty to your family, not the Dark Lord. I also respect the fact that you can stand up to your sister… you couldn't when you were younger could you?" I stopped and tossed her wand back to her. "I won't lie. You've treated me horribly since I've been here, and I won't even start on your husband, but I've grown--" I sighed. "I've grown fond of you, I suppose. You're horrible to me, but you're the only person I see anymore, besides your batty sister. You're the only person I've got left…" I trailed off miserably, realizing the truth of that statement.

We sat in silence. She had once again pulled her bathrobe tightly around her body. Beginning to relax, she stretched her legs out and idly started running her fingers through her still-damp hair.

"Did you enjoy it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, enjoy what exactly?"

"Casting an Unforgivable? I've never cast one under the influence of another... I wasn't even sure it was possible. But apparently you wanted to --" she turned her head and smiled seductively, "_you wanted to hurt me._" I gulped.

"I - err - what?" The smile still lingered on her face. "I - yeah, I did. I've wanted to since I woke up here. I might have admitted to holding respect for you, but quite honestly, you're a horrible bitch!" As I spoke the words, I was wishing I hadn't given up hold of her wand just yet. In fact, it was a horrible idea to give her wand back at all. What the hell was I thinking?

_Only of what, exactly, was hidden under that bathrobe._

I felt myself blush and looked up to catch her eye. I was amazed to find that she wasn't pointing her wand in my face. She looked amused, which made her look strikingly like a better looking blonde version of Bellatrix. "I've been called worse, but my comeback is always the same: I had a great role-model growing up." I felt myself cracking a grin.

"Really, though, did you enjoy it?"

I shrugged. "It was indescribable. I felt, great, like I'd never have any other thoughts or worries. And then this amazing rush of power surged through me and I felt so in control... and so out of control. I... liked it, yeah."

"Would you use the curse again if you could?"

I nodded vigorously. She gave me a knowing look, one that clearly meant she knew exactly who I'd cast it on. She turned away now and the silence resumed.

"I wasn't avoiding you because I was disgusted with you... I was disgusted that I had married a man," I turned to watch her. She'd said it so quietly I thought I had imagined it. Her gaze burned with a fiery hate as she stared off at the desk. I felt certain it might burst into flames at any moment. "That I had not only married that man, but that I had dared love him. I couldn't stand to be around you without the images surfacing in my head. I still can't..."

"And you think I can?" I spit it out at her harshly, contemplating actually spitting. I was stupid to think she might have actually given a damn. Of course she was only concerned with herself.

"Poor Cissy! She has to face the truth that her husband is a fucking SCUMBAG! Oh no, little perfect Narcissa has to live with images of her husband disgracing her!"

She had lost her smile, but I didn't care. I was seething. I stood up off the bed and began pacing.

"I didn't mean --"

"Look, I don't care what you meant. You've made it quite clear exactly what you meant. So, let me make it clear to you what I'm thinking right now. I'm thinking you need to _piss off_!"

She blinked. Pure shock consumed her whole face, which didn't suit her, as she was normally cool and confident, completely sure of everything around her. She was usually in control.

_Oh, how she had fallen._

"What, come on! I'm waiting!" She glanced at me, confused. "'How dare you speak to me that way!' Let's hear it, then!"

The door bursting open interrupted any comeback she may have yelled at me. I spun around to see Rodolphus restraining - anger washed over me as I met the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Let me go, Rodolphus! I'll kill him! Do you hear me Potter? I'm going to kill you for lying to the Dark Lord. You got me locked up and tortured for a week!"

_Boohoo. Gee, that doesn't sound familiar or anything…_

I felt a pair of soft hands enclosing my wrists. I quickly turned again, knocking into Narcissa and causing her to fall, but not before I had once again swiped her wand. I leveled it at the pair across the room. Rodolphus laughed and let go of Malfoy. That was all I needed: remembering that Voldemort told me I'd need to want to cause harm for the curse to work, I mustered as much hate and need as I possibly could and cast the curse.

"_Crucio_!"

The overwhelming sense of power rushed through me again. This time, however, I was completely in control of my own motives... and I wanted nothing more than to cause Lucius Malfoy pain. I could hear him hollering, but his yells only exhilarated me. I laughed aloud as I saw him writhing below me, his screams growing louder and becoming more frequent.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

I whirled around to see Narcissa's wand fly from my grip into Bellatrix's waiting hand. Voldemort followed her into the room. He observed the scene before giving a cold high-pitched laugh. Bellatrix was looking at me, completely astonished, before blurting out, "I truly hate to interrupt, Potter," she stopped and cackled. I waited for her to finish but she didn't say anything else.

Voldemort had swept past her and strode determinedly to my side. I quickly averted my eyes. My lessons with Bellatrix weren't actually helping me with Occlumency yet. She felt that in order to block someone from entering your mind, it was a good idea to start by knowing how it felt to enter someone else's mind. She'd been teaching me the basics of Legilimency in the hope that when the time came, I'd not only be able to perform Occlumency sufficiently, but I'd also be a decent Legilimens. I agreed with her; it wasn't as difficult as channeling fake memories or trying to block a Legilimen's attempts. The best part of this arrangement was that for the time being, she wasn't breaking into my memories… she hadn't found out about Lucius yet.

"Potter," his high-pitched voice agitated my ears. I looked over to see Malfoy struggling into a sitting position, glaring daggers at me, while Rodolphus was bowing. A sudden idea occurred to me, one that made me chuckle and marvel at my own brilliance.

_Time for a little payback. _

"My Lord," I said as I bowed. Straightening up, I could see Bellatrix giving me a curious look.

Several times in the past week, when we weren't working on Legilimency, she had given me lessons in appropriate manners around the Dark Lord. Of course, I'd purposely slip-up and refer to him as Voldemort to anger her, resulting in several more cuts or bouts of the Cruciatus Curse. She'd fume for a few minutes, before I'd 'correct' myself by referring to him as the Dark Lord. She healed most of the injuries she gave me, except the very first gash she'd made on my cheek. She left that as a permanent reminder to me that I _must_ respect the Dark Lord. For whatever reason, despite her initial dislike for me, I seemed to be growing on her. I suspect it has to do with the fact that Voldemort had ordered the Death Eaters not to upset or harm me too much. As I was learning, she hung on his every word as if it were her life support. The opposite was true for me as well... the more time I spent in her company, the more I found myself acting like her and generally enjoying my time spent with her.

"Ah, I see you learn quickly under magical influence." Naturally, he'd understood that they'd done their job in teaching me respect.

"My Lord, Bellatrix is a wonderful teacher. She's _much_ better than her sister." I turned and glared at Narcissa, partly for show and partly because I was truly angry with her. "_She's_ done nothing to help me."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Narcissa. In a deadly hiss he asked, "Is that so? Tell me, Narcissa, do you wish for death? Will you welcome it like your blood traitor cousin?"

"Blood traitor cousin, my Lord?" Behind him, Bellatrix was frowning at her sister, while simultaneously looking disgusted by the mention of their cousin.

"Can it be? You don't know of the blood relation between your beloved godfather and Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

_What? __Sirius is _related_ to them? _

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, he isn't the only disappointment the Black family spawned with that generation. Why their very own sister—" Bellatrix screeched.

_Their sister?_

"My Lord, please! The blood traitors aren't important! The rest of the family is faithful to you, we always have been! Narcissa has been helping with his lessons as well!" She was hysterical and sounded to be tearing up. I was astounded to see this, because she didn't seem capable of crying, and even more so because she had lied to Voldemort. She must really care for her sister. Looking over, I realized she was faking, but Voldemort wouldn't have seen with his back to her. Either way, it showed she cared about Narcissa.

Trying to diffuse a situation I _may_ have created, I said, "My Lord, please, Narcissa--" I stopped and sighed. "Bellatrix was telling the truth. I was just angry with her – Narcissa- she found out about Malfoy… I just wanted revenge."

He didn't question my lie. Before I could be reprimanded or cursed by anyone I blurted out, "My Lord, is it possible – I want to learn the Dark Arts." Narcissa gasped behind me. He narrowed his eyes and I was sure he knew why I wanted to learn the Dark Arts which had very little to do with Mrs. Malfoy, who I'm sure, believed I meant to learn for her use.

"Revenge may only be given if I give you permission, Potter. However," my breath hitched. What had I gotten myself into now? "Bellatrix is a very skilled mistress of the Dark Arts. Perhaps, if I permit you to live, she may teach you."

_That's promising._

"Now, I've come to tell show you something." He pulled something from his robes and handed it to me. I pulled it to me and saw that it was _The Daily Prophet. _My eyes widened as I read the double heading. Two huge articles filled the front page.

_Mass Breakout from Azkaban Prison_ and _Harry Potter Missing! _

"This is certainly an edition worthy of collection. Not only have my ranks covered the front page, but there is another article you'll find of interest in the obituaries." I flipped to the obituaries, my heart thumping, praying it wasn't a friend of mine. My eyes scanned for anything suspicious, finally settling on one article.

_Unspeakable Broderick Bode, from the Department of Mysteries, was found dead in his room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries late last night. Recently admitted to Mungo's after being found outside his office at the Ministry of Magic, Bode was found strangled to death by a misplaced Devil's Snare plant. He had been admitted due to loss of speech and the belief that he was a teapot, a likely work-related accident. The known healer on shift was Miriam Strout. The Ministry is conducting a full investigation, though no foul play is apparent at this time. _

I glanced up. I was shocked to hear the news, but the significance of this man's death was lost to me. "I had Macnair Imperiuse Bode into trying to retrieve the Prophecy. My theory was correct, a prophecy can only be extracted from the Department of Mysteries by those subjects of said prophecy." A delighted look, or as delighted a look as can be seen on his snakelike visage, appeared. "You and Bellatrix will be retrieving this prophecy for me soon. Bellatrix has come to work out the details with you. Oh, and do read those articles… they are very amusing." I gulped.

He started to walk out of the room, but not before beckoning Malfoy and Rodolphus to follow him. I could hear him berating Malfoy all the way down the hall, for daring to appear next to me again without his expressed permission. I turned my stunned expression to see Bellatrix grinning at me.

_I'm fucked._

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, there ya go. I understand most of the Harry/ Narcissa interaction in this is weak, as is his 'revenge' attempt at her. I'm sorry. Also, rereading this, Bellatrix is really OOC as well. 

Oh, and I gave up trying not to curse.. if that wasn't made clear. I tried.. it didn't work.

Thanks for reading, and as always, please contact me if you have a comment, question, or even if there is just something you want to see happen.


	9. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. They all belong to the fabulous mind of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made from this story, as much as I wish I could get away with selling half-baked plots for adoring fans with wads of cash. ;-)

**A/N**: Let's see.. Narcissa isn't in this chapter much. She's um, still in the damn bath... but this chapter is completely filled with Bellatrix. And Harry. But it's all innocent. For now.

* * *

"Read the articles, Potter." 

I flipped back to the front page and began to read. I was somewhat surprised to find that many of the people from Bellatrix's memories were actually Death Eaters that had spent time imprisoned with her in Azkaban, including her husband and apparent brother-in-law. I frowned as I read the article, which stated that even with the heightened security after Sirius had escaped, the weakened prisoners were able to overpower armed Aurors. Nowhere in the article was there any indication that their master might have attributed to this miraculous escape.

And just why was the article so late in coming? Bellatrix had been one of the prisoners who'd escaped well over a week ago, yet the article made it seem as if it had just happened today. Surely, the Ministry would have found their downed Aurors more quickly than this, especially since only a third of those stationed at the prison were found injured or dead? There were several precautionary warnings to the public explaining what should be done if confronted by a convict, which mostly included staying indoors and warning the Ministry. I moved onto the article about my disappearance, my frown still plainly spread across my face.

* * *

_**THE DAILY PROPHET:**  
Harry Potter Missing!  
Article by Rita Skeeter_

_As an order by the Ministry of Magic, all known residences of witches and wizards are to be searched for any sign of the criminal escapees. Harry Potter, a very likely target of the known criminals made up mostly of the self-proclaimed followers of You-Know-Who, was discovered missing when his high-priority home was searched. Upon entering his home in Surrey, Ministry officials found no sign of the famous boy wizard, or any indication that he'd been there recently. When his family was questioned, they had never even heard of Harry Potter, let alone knew of his current whereabouts. It was later confirmed that his muggle relatives had been subject to a very strong Confundus Charm, which in fact had been placed for several weeks. _

_Any information about the whereabouts of Mr. Potter is to be immediately reported to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Given that Mr. Potter likely went missing before the Azkaban breakout, it is suspected that outside help was given to the escapees. _

On a further note, the once esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, has confirmed that the breakout and Mr. Potter's disappearance point to the fact that You-Know-Who has returned to power. Ministry officials state that this rumor is false: that for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to return to power is a ridiculous notion that was proven when Mr. Potter defeated him thirteen years ago. The Ministry would like to take the time to assure everyone that the prisoners will be caught quickly and the rumors of You-Know-Who's rebirth are untrue. Precautions will be taken against the -

* * *

I stopped reading and threw the paper away in disgust. There was more to the story, discrediting Dumbledore and listing several reasons why it'd be impossible for Voldemort to have come back. How bloody stupid could the Ministry get? Did they truly believe that Dumbledore was lying or that the prisoners escaped _without_ the help of someone incredibly smart, talented, and powerful? 

"This is ridiculous!" My arms flew up as I stormed around the room. I didn't have to say more than that because both women knew I meant the Ministry's incompetence.

I glared down at the paper in time to see the pictures of convicted felons flip to Bellatrix. She was fighting off her captives, probably shouting profanities, but stopped and gave a haughty, triumphant grin for the camera. I looked over to where she was standing to see the same expression, almost as if she'd jumped straight out of the paper.

Turning away, I watched as Narcissa eyed her sister before shaking her head and walking into the bathroom. Now that she had vacated the bed, I walked over and threw myself down upon it. Bellatrix followed, placing herself at the edge, casually leaning against my legs and staring down at me. I must have resembled a chair.

"Wait, what was the date of that paper?"

"August eighteenth," she breathed out. "Why?"

I was shocked to find that September first was rapidly approaching, but more so to find I had been fourteen years old for nearly a month now.

"I missed my birthday," I whispered quietly.

"The prophecy matters more!" Her eyes were large. "It is, after all, the difference between you continuing to live and becoming nothing more than another corpse at the feet of the Dark Lord." She moved down the bed, dragging her nails across my cheek and humming contently to herself. "I'll do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll kill you for my Lord if he so allows it. You're --" she paused and dragged her nails down my cheek and across my neck, stopping at the base of my collarbone. I flinched as she lowered her head by my ear and whispered, "You're …cute. But you're also a half-blood, the spawn of a line of Blood traitors and a _Mudblood_, meaning you're filth… disposable trash if the Dark Lord commands it."

She didn't move and I didn't try to push her away. She wasn't close enough that her chest was touching mine, but the thought that she could hear my heart pounding inside my chest entered my mind.

"You'd kill me if he commanded?" My tone held all my disbelief, even though I knew deep in the recesses of my mind that she was indeed telling the truth.

"I'd kill anyone if he desired it," she whispered, pulling back to meet my eyes, her nails digging into my chest through the robes I'd been given to wear that day. "But don't worry, I wouldn't drag it on."

"And why not?" I studied her face. Her violet eyes, which I had seen appear a dark grey like her sister's several times, appeared almost black. Her black hair was just as long and probably longer than Narcissa's but much more tangled; yet several strands appeared to be fighting to stay away from each other. However, her nose was similar and they shared the same full lips. If you were looking past Narcissa's naturally slim bone structure and Bellatrix's skeletal structure -due to her imprisonment- or their complexions, it was easy to see that they shared the same good looks. It was hard not to focus on her beauty with her so close. She was still extremely good-looking, even with her thin and tussled appearance.

_How could you possibly find anyone who just told you they'd kill you if ordered attractive!?_

Well, it'd certainly make things more fascinating…

_You're sick. Sick, sick, sick!_

"The Dark Lord approves of you, for now at least, and I approve of what the Dark Lord approves." She slid her mouth near my ear again and whispered, "Besides, you're a fairly decent student. There are certainly things I could teach you…" She nipped at my ear and pulled back again. I swallowed nervously, unsure of how to react, but not giving a damn about any prophecy or death threat at the moment. She slowly retreated back to the other side of the bed. "I'm warming up to you, Harry." My eyes widened as she purred out my name. "And for you, I'd allow the decency of a quick death."

* * *

Quickly changing the subject, I said, "So, this prophecy then. Have any ideas how we get it?" She eyed me before shaking her head. 

"Haven't a clue, really, but we better think up something quick. The Dark Lord expects us to go after it tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow?" I couldn't believe he'd honestly expect us to go after this blasted thing _tomorrow_. Why did he expect everything would just happen as soon as he commanded it!?

"Yes," she said as she toyed with her wand. "Tomorrow night, to be more exact. It'll be much easier to bypass security at night."

"Will it just be us?"

She nodded. "Yes, but the less people we have there, the less chance we have of getting caught. Besides, the Ministry's security isn't why we should worry." She paused, purely for dramatic effect, I'm sure. "Dumbledore will have his men there, which is the part I haven't managed to figure out yet."

We sat in silence thinking to ourselves.

_Shouldn't I _want_ Dumbledore to find me? _

So that you can go back to a world where the truth was kept from you? He knew about that prophecy and never said a word!

_Maybe he only knew of its existence and not what it says._

Ha! Even if he knew it existed, he kept the fact that there was a prophecy… he doesn't trust you.

_Of course he does. I've never given him any reason not to trust me._

Then why didn't he tell you? Don't you think you have the right to know about something if it concerns you?

_Well, yes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't trust me. After all, this side hasn't been so giving with their information either._

They've still told you! It might have taken some time, but they've told you what they know. Bellatrix and Narcissa have told you what they know. If you leave now… you'll be leaving them.

_So? They treat me horribly. They hate me. They don't give a damn about me._

They treat you bad because they were raised to believe you are less than they are, but they've been getting better.

_Yes, but only because Narcissa fell from the Dark Lord's graces-_

Still, that doesn't explain Bellatrix.

_Bellatrix is a nutter. You can't explain the motives of a crazy person. Dumbledore _cares.

Yes, but not about you. He cares about keeping the Dark Lord away.

_Voldemort! Dumbledore calls him Voldemort… and so do I._

Give it up, Potter. You're so pathetic! Dumbledore _says_, Dumbledore _cares… _following Dumbledore will be the end of you!

_Shut up! Just shut up!_

"Potter?"

I shook my head and looked at Bellatrix. She was giving me a strange look as if I were mental. She raised one eyebrow, seemingly questioning whether or not I was all right. She was the one who had gone around, before Azkaban, and tortured muggles for the fun of it! And she had the nerve to look at me as if I were the deranged one? It was times like this I wish I were invisible. I wish I had my Invisibility Cloak so I could just disappear for a while…

"That's it!" I jumped up on my knees, causing her to jump and instinctively grab her wand. "I have an Invisibility Cloak. We can use that to sneak past security and whoever else we come across - wait, never mind, I don't have it."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak? Brilliant!" She had begun talking before I finished. She frowned, her face turning ugly as she said, "_What_ _do you mean you don't have the cloak_?"

"I - it's inside my trunk with all my other belongings."

"In your trunk?" I nodded.

"Yes, inside my school trunk at the Dursleys." I watched her brows pull together. "I assume no one thought to pick up my trunk?"

"Pick up your --" I turned back to see her give a devilish smirk. "Aw, is this an attempt to go home? Do you miss your muggles? Hawwy wants to see his famiwy!" She thought I missed the Dursleys? I shuddered at the sheer thought that I could ever miss relatives that loathed me as they did.

Apparently, my dislike for them was written all over my face. "Excellent." Confused, I watched her jump up from her position on the bed and walk over to the bathroom. She opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Bellatrix, damn it, are you ever going to let me --"

"Where are Potter's belongings?" She looked back to see me watching with interest, prompting her to shut the door before I could hear an answer from Narcissa.

She was back out of the room a minute later and headed toward the hall. I watched her walk outside and wondered if she realized she hadn't locked the door. I ran over to the door and pulled it open, only to be thrown forcefully back into the room, landing roughly on my backside.

Bellatrix walked back through the door with my trunk floating in front of her. As I stood rubbing my back, she asked, "Did you like that? It's my own creation, molded off of a repelling spell, but set to function as a jinx. It repels people away from objects rather than objects from people."

"It hurts, actually."

"Well, that was the point. Anytime someone tries to pass in or out that door, they'll be blasted backward." An amused glint sparkled in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you'll need to know if you don't try going through the door again. I'm the _only_ person who can walk through unaffected."

"Not even Voldemort can pass through?" She shrieked. She sent my trunk zipping toward me in her rage. I felt it graze my hair as I was forced to duck. A mighty crash rang through my ears as the trunk smashed into the wall behind me.

"_Do not speak his name_!" I saw her wand twitch as if she was going to send a curse my way, but she must have thought better of it.

"I wasn't showing respect earlier. I was trying to get him to curse your sister because you took her wand from me."

Three different emotions flickered on her face. I could tell she was disgusted at my lack of respect, angry that I'd try and have her sister cursed, and interested to hear the story behind my anger with her sister.

In the end, her interest seemed to outweigh her anger. Sending a trunk hurling in my direction must have satisfied her need to discipline me for the moment. She flicked her wand toward my trunk, which up righted itself and unlocked with a clunk to display my belongings carelessly tossed together.

"Grab your cloak."

I walked over and shuffled through the mess of robes and books before finding the cloak tucked beside the Marauders Map. I passed the shimmering, flowing material over to her outstretched hand. She spent a few minutes admiring the design and watching as her hands disappeared beneath the soft fabric. She threw it back to me.

"Follow me." I started to follow behind her, but stopped as I reached the door, eyeing it wearily. She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me through the door. I felt a small pull as we passed through, but I made it without being flung anywhere. I gave her a questioning look.

"I have a hold of you don't I?" I took that to mean I was safe as long as I passed through with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Just walk!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, I had followed her out of the manor and onto the grounds. The heat from the warm, sun-filled day that I watched from the window earlier had cooled into a cool breezy night. I took a deep breath and realized how much I admired being outside the manor. 

We had had to stop near the stairs to avoid other Death Eaters. She had instructed me to pull on my cloak while she had her wand pointed touching my arm through the fabric. To the other Death Eaters, it merely looked as if she had her wand raised. Luckily, it was only Crabbe and Goyle Senior, so we slipped by without much more than a nod of acknowledgement. I had slipped the cloak off the moment we were outside and clear of the goons.

Staying close to Bellatrix, I noticed a few white peacocks not too far from us. The bathing glow of the moonlight gave them an eerie appearance.

"_Peacocks_?" My disbelief at the Malfoy family owning peacocks came out in a low whisper.

Nevertheless, Bellatrix heard me and responded, "Ridiculous, aren't they?" She led me along until we reached a small stream that ran into a block of wooded trees. We sat together in silence for a few minutes just watching the stream.

"If you hear anyone coming, slip your cloak back on and don't say anything. You weren't supposed to leave the room."

"Why are we out here then?"

She leant back and rested her weight on her left hand while looking up at the starry sky. I wasn't sure if she heard me. Just as I started to ask her again, she whispered, "I understand better than anyone the need to be outside after being locked away." Her voice was soft and calm. Had my eyes been closed, it would have been nearly impossible for me to distinguish her from Narcissa, which was very unusual. I hadn't ever seen her in such a peaceful state and a small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"How did you get Narcissa's wand?"

I sucked in a breath preparing to explain, "Stole it when she tried to slap me." She continued to watch the sky, but I could tell she wanted me to elaborate. I stalled, knowing that this would inevitably lead to her finding out about Malfoy. Finally, I said, "After you were summoned by Volde --" She turned and glared at me, while I rolled my eyes and corrected myself. "The Dark Lord, I confronted her about avoiding me. She wasn't shoving her load off onto you, she was avoiding me because she used Legilimency and saw what Lucius did."

She was no longer looking at the stars. "What did _he_ do that would make _her_ avoid you?"

"Nothing." I knew that she'd get an answer one way or another if she wanted it badly enough, whereas her sister had played coolly for a little while.

"I don't know why you'd expect me to stay out if _Narcissa_ forced it out of you." She turned her attention back toward the sky. "Enlighten me... how did this turn of events land you her wand?"

"Quick reflexes," I said, snorting. "I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back as she went to slap me. Managed to knick her wand, and forced her to talk to me, until she said something that set me off. I started getting angry when her tosser of a husband stormed in." The silence resumed for briefly before she tried to confuse me.

"You did well," she whispered, her voice still soft and her mind lucid.

"Excuse me?"

"Performing the Cruciatus Curse. Originally, I thought it was only because you were under the Dark Lord's influence, but you have proven your abilities." She turned and flashed a smile. It was genuine, non-mocking, and lacking her usual madness. I found myself returning the gesture. "And to think you're not even of age yet!"

I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. Unfortunately, I saw something sweep through her eyes as the smile on my face grew larger and embarrassed. She scowled at me.

"Quit distracting me, Potter! Think about the prophecy!" The smile dropped from my face as I saw her shift back into a fit of hysteria. At least she had forgotten about trying to discover what Lucius had done.

"Well, we're going in at night. You said security isn't an issue... if we're under the cloak, we won't be easily detected as long as we stay quiet. That'll be the difficult part."

She nodded in agreement.

"And you can't go about cursing everything that moves or hissing insults if we come across anyone because it's bound to get us caught!"

Her eyes burned as she faced me. I flinched, almost as if scolded, as if she was truly burning me with her fiery penetrating gaze. Biting my lip, I spit out, "Well, think how upset the Dark -- Volde-- the Dark Lord would be if we got caught and didn't retrieve the prophecy!"

This seemed to ease her rage. "As if _I'm_ the one stupid enough to get us caught!"

My gaze turned to the star-strewn sky. "I did mean what I said earlier about learning the Dark Arts."

Beside me, she settled her head onto the grass and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she said, "Draco was telling me the other day that you're the Golden Boy at Hogwarts." Her eyes opened, focused intently on mine before she said, "_Good boys_ stick to their parlor tricks."

I felt my neck pull tight as I bit back a retort. "You're all about causing pain and destruction. In case you've forgotten, I've been sifting through your memories, I've seen what you've done!"

"Your point?"

"I'm not sure!" I heard her cackle at my obvious frustration. "My point is that I want to learn the Dark Arts. I need to learn them."

She suddenly sat up and grabbed my face in between her hands. Her eyes were once again searing through my flesh, but with determination and not anger. I could feel her nails clawing into the flesh below my ears.

"Listen closely," she said as her nails drew tight enough to break skin, "The Dark Arts aren't something little boys go off to learn for some petty attempt at revenge. You haven't even begun to see some of the things I've done, Potter, because if you had… well, you wouldn't be enjoying my company quite as much."

"I don't under--"

"You're naïve," she spat out at me. My chest tightened up as I felt the sting of her words. I opened my mouth to argue, but she cut me off, "No! Listen to me! You've never _really _seen the Dark Arts. What happens to one's mind if you hold the Cruciatus Curse too long?"

"I-I don't know."

"Just how long can a muggle hold out under Sectumsempra before they die from blood loss?"

"Sectum- what? I don't know!"

"Exactly, you don't know!" Her tone shifted from high-pitched hysterical screeching to a low, dead pan. "You don't know the seduction of the Dark Arts. Sure, you've tasted the power of the Cruciatus Curse, but you've never truly danced through another's pain or felt the rush of taking another's life! Never has your skin crawled with the intensity of a beast that can only be produced with _wanting _and_ needing_ another's destruction. The addiction of it all hasn't overwhelmed your instincts… you don't need the Dark Arts to stay alive!"

I could do nothing more than stare at her in shock and fear. Her grip on my head was as strong as ever. Combined with the darkness surrounding us, the moonlight shining around us, and the mad shine in her eyes and the quickness of her breath, she was truly terrifying.

"To feel alive," she whispered it so quietly I was quite she I imagined her doing so, because her lips hadn't even moved.

My chest pulled as something snapped inside of me. I had an overpowering desire to _know_ the feeling of which she spoke so fervently.

"Show me." Her facial features twisted into a sort of twisted awe, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing; perhaps she really couldn't.

"There is no going back."

I hesitated slightly before saying, "Then show me rather than telling me. Let me see it happening."

She released my head slowly, her nails digging across my cheeks as she pulled away, before giving me a saucy look. Despite everything, I couldn't help but swallow nervously, which had nothing to do with whatever answer she was about to give. Suddenly, her expression was serious once more. Was I imagining things or did she really change her mood so quickly?

"We worry about the prophecy first. If He allows you to live after that… I'll let you enter the ever-changing, dangerous world of the Dark Arts. I'll show you what I haven't before." I nodded, showing I understood her words.

She stood up. "Pull your Invisibility Cloak back on. We've got to get you back inside the room before someone realizes your missing."

"But the jinx, won't it stop anyone from entering the room?" She allowed herself a small smile but didn't answer.

"Come on."

* * *

"Get up, quickly!" I clambered to my feet quickly, giving a nervous look around. I had just experienced the most unpleasant traveling method of Side-Along Apparation. Bellatrix had told me to grab on tightly to her arm. Suddenly, things had gone black and it felt as if I was being squished through a tube of some sort. Breathing had become difficult and I was growing frantic. Just as I felt like we'd be crushed to death, I found myself lying on the ground, disoriented with a crazed Bellatrix staring down at me. 

She slipped my cloak around the both of us. Looking around, I saw a vast hall lined with dark wood flooring and paneling and several burnt out fireplaces. I could see a large golden fountain with life-size statues of a beautiful witch and noble-looking wizard being looked up to by a goblin, centaur, and a house-elf.

My attention was stolen away from the fountain as Bellatrix pulled me toward a set of golden gates. The place was deserted. We walked slowly, careful not to make noise and alert any guards to our presence. We passed the fountain and through the gates toward a desk to the left that read security. She scanned the area for any sign of life, but we moved past as soon as she was content that no one was there. She reached a set of lifts and rode them until a cool female voice announced, "Department of Mysteries."

I clutched my wand tightly, cherishing the feeling of having it back it my hands. Bellatrix had given it to me just before we'd apparated away from Malfoy Manor. She threatened to skin me alive if I tried to escape her or pulled anything funny. I knew not to tempt her, fearing the truth: she'd be true to her word if I tried getting away. Besides, I couldn't abandon the sisters now...

I looked over to see her excitement was barely containable. I figured we must have been getting closer to our destination. We were headed toward a black door. Suddenly, she stopped, holding out her hand and raising her wand. She pointed toward a group of three people huddled near the entrance of the door.

There was one man and two women standing before us. The man was middle-aged and red-haired. I instantly recognized him as Mr. Weasley. I gulped, knowing there'd be a confrontation of sorts, because there was no way we'd be able to pass them otherwise. I didn't want Mr. Weasley getting hurt. The older woman to his left looked dignified, but kind, and was wrapped in an emerald green shawl. To his right, a younger woman was bouncing on her heels. Her face was heart-shaped and she had spiky bubble-gum pink hair.

I heard a very soft growl issue from Bellatrix's throat. I followed her glaring gaze to see she was staring at the pink haired witch. She guided us over to the shadows, where the torchlight wasn't reaching. We still had a good view of the three before us.

"Really, Tonks, are you sure you're alright here? You've only _just_ qualified as an Auror. Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who might send some of his men this way, it could get right dangerous!"

I felt Bellatrix lock-up as Mr. Weasley called the woman 'Tonks', which seemingly confirmed whatever Bellatrix wanted, or perhaps, _didn't _want to hear.

'Tonks' turned and looked to Mr. Weasley. "Thanks for your concern Arthur, but I want to be here. I can help."

The other woman spoke quietly, "She's a right good talent, Arthur, she can hold her own. After all, look at her family…cruel as some of them may be, you can't deny they've got a talented cast of duelers."

Arthur nodded nervously, fingering his wand, "Alright, then, Emmeline."

Bellatrix's growl became a little more pronounced as she spit out, "Good for nothing blood-traitors!" She seemed to realize her mistake too late. The others were all alert now, holding their wands at the ready.

Tonks took a step forward. With the others flanking her, she said, "Who's there? Show yourself."

Bellatrix raised her wand. She turned to me and mouthed, "Stun." We'd settled out before leaving that since I'd never tried the killing curse and we weren't sure whom we'd encounter, that I stun from beneath the cloak. I'd have the advantage of being invisible to my opponent.

I nodded and raised my wand, awaiting her signal. She slipped out from beneath the cloak with her wand raised.

"Ickle Order members come to save the day, have you?" She took another step forward as the three kept their wands raised.

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" The Tonks woman was openly sneering. Mr. Weasley and the Emmeline woman looked nervous.

Bellatrix cackled. "Little Tonksie has come out to play! And look, she's brought a _Weasley_ and _Vance _along for the ride."

"Stand down, Lestrange. There are three of us versus only you." Arthur looked around, peering into the shadows as he said this.

"Don't be so sure." She smiled cruelly as she saw fear flicker into their eyes. She took another step closer, twirling her wand.

Tonks dropped the look of fear. "You don't scare me, Lestrange. As an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, I order you to drop your wand now and come quietly, else we'll use force."

Bellatrix gave a loud laugh. "Come quietly? You really think I'm about to hand myself over to be shoved near dementors or forced back into Azkaban!? Use force, then, and we'll see how your _dear mummy_ reacts to finding her daughter dead."

"How dare _you_ speak about my mum!" Tonks roar echoed down the halls, creating a racket that was sure to be heard if there was someone around, but no one else came.

Tired of exchanging words, Bellatrix yelled out, "Now!"

Reacting as quickly as possible, I sent a stunner in Mr. Weasley's direction. The first one missed. He and Emmeline were now throwing curses in my general direction. I ducked as several stunners flew my way, but managed to get another out, as I was unseen. This time, my stunner connected with Mr. Weasley. He fell to the ground unconscious. I swallowed as I realized I'd just attacked my best friend's father. However, perhaps Bellatrix would leave him be... maybe he'd be safe if he wasn't attacking directly.

I ducked forward and ran around to the other side of the hall, avoiding the spells from both Tonks and Emmeline's wands. Tonks and Bellatrix were dueling, while Emmeline was occasionally sending a curse at Bellatrix and simultaneously trying to send stunners at her invisible opponent, while ducking Bellatrix's stray curses.

"_Crucio_!" I turned and watched Tonks hit the ground, writhing in pain. Emmeline took advantage of Bellatrix's distraction and sent a stunner in her direction. Bellatrix narrowly dodged the red light speeding toward her, but her attention on Tonks was cut and the curse stopped. Tonks, grunting in pain, grabbed for her wand and shouted to Emmeline that they needed to stop playing nice.

Angling her wand near Bellatrix, she shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" I watched, with big eyes as Bellatrix was once again forced to move out of the way of a curse, this one lethal and green.

"No!"

_She's bloody lucky she dodged that!_

Tonks and Bellatrix were dueling once again. Emmeline had given up on stunners now. Perhaps because she didn't know who she was facing, she sent Petrificus Totalus in my direction. Watching Bellatrix had distracted me. I wasn't quick enough to move out of the way. My body fell rigid against the dark wall behind me. I watched fearfully as Emmeline edged closer, wand raised as she felt around. She stumbled onto my invisible foot and reached out to grab the cloak's material in her hand. Just as she was about to pull it off, Bellatrix let out a howl of laughter. Emmeline turned to see what had happened, a worried look lining her face, but she seemed content that she had hit me, her opponent.

Tonks was leaning against the opposite wall, clutching her bleeding left side, her breathing heavy. She looked up at Bellatrix, defiantly wheezing out, "Kill me, then."

"_Avada Kedav--"_

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Bellatrix's wand flew from her hands. I watched, fearfully, as Emmeline advanced on a wandless Bellatrix. She started to send a stunner when Bellatrix did something that shocked all three of us: she pulled a jagged silver knife from inside her robes and flung it toward Emmeline. She had tried to dive out of the way, but it had struck her crookedly through the middle of the neck. I could see the blood-covered silver tip sticking through the left side of Emmeline's neck as she grasped at the knife with wide eyes.

"Emmeline!" Tonks eyes were also large as she clutched at her side, trying to move over and help her injured comrade. I saw Tonks send out a Patronus with her wand, but it went around an unaware Bellatrix and down the hall.

Bellatrix backed forward and grabbed her wand. "Good riddance, I say." She pointed her wand at Emmeline and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Emmeline fell back to the ground, her eyes wide and her body unmoving. She was dead.

"No!" Tonks turned to Bellatrix, shouting, "You bloody monster!" I moved my wand, glad to see I was no longer being contained.

Bellatrix turned toward Tonks and said, "Your turn now, _filth_!"

Before Bellatrix could say anything more, I leveled my wand and sent a stunner toward Tonks. She slumped unconscious against the wall. Bellatrix turned toward me angrily, giving me a dirty look as I slipped the cloak off. "Why in the _hell _did you do that? This filth," she said as she stopped to give Tonks a good kick in the injured side, "_deserves to die_."

I didn't feel a reaction to the death of Emmeline. I wasn't sure who this Tonks woman was or why Bellatrix seemed to have a personal vendetta against her. All I knew was that I couldn't stand by and watch this woman die. She seemed so lively and young. Shaking my head, my resolve hardened. Tonks lived tonight, but I was already responsible for a murder... or being an accomplice. I couldn't prevent anyone from dying anymore than I could outright take a stand against Bellatrix.

"We need to get the prophecy, remember?" She tore her eyes away from me and yelled for me to get my cloak back on. Walking over to Emmeline's body, she grabbed the hilt of the knife and ripped it from her body with a sickening squelching sound. She wiped it on Emmeline's robes to clean the blood off it before pocketing it.

I followed her past our defeated opponents and through the black door. We entered into a large glowing circular blue room. The reflection of the blue flamed torches hanging against the black walls made the room appear as if it was actually made of flames. Several black doors lined the rooms.

"Help me find it."

She'd already told me we were looking for a room full of desks and a bell jar. I walked to the door closest to me and pulled the handle. Peeking inside, I saw nothing but what appeared to be a huge room with some sort of raised stone dais. Upon it set a crackled and crumbling black curtained veil. I started to step inside the room to examine the strange sight before me, but I heard Bellatrix curse behind me. Remembering the task at hand, I pulled out of the room. Trying the door to the left, I tugged at the handle and tried to open it, but the door refused to budge.

"Bellatrix, this one won't open!" She had just opened another door and let out a whoop.

"Never mind that, I've found the one we need! Look for row ninety-seven. Follow me! " I ran after her, the cloak whipping against my legs as we hurried through the room, passing an old glowing bell jar and reaching another door. We entered the room lined with shelves and turned right.

Her pace quickened as we got nearer row ninety-seven. Tearing down the aisle, I collided against her as she made an abrupt stop and was staring at a collection of spheres above. My eyes followed her gaze and connected with an orb that read:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

I slid the cloak down once more. A brilliant smile lit up Bellatrix's face. "Grab it, Harry!" With an apprehensive look, I stood up on my tip-toes and wrapped my hand against the cool dusty sphere. I held it tightly in my hands.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my arm excitedly and tore off again. I held on firmly to the orb in my left hand, my right hand clutching my wand and cloak, my breathing coming in deep pants. We made it back into the circular room unchallenged.

"Slip the cloak back on and have your wand ready. If something happens to me, run and hide, and take the floo back to the manor. Understand?"

"If something happens to you!?"

She nodded excitedly, her enthusiasm and adrenaline launched into a battle ready stance. "If they've woken and gone for help, they'll be aiming to kill me. Stay low and get back to the manor if something happens. Understand?"

I considered what I'd do if something happened to her, nodding my head before she started shrieking at me.

_I'm at the Ministry of Magic. If she dies - _

She won't.

_But if she does… I'll be away from Voldemort. I'll have the prophecy and I'll be able to go to Dumbledore. _

Nothing will happen to her!

"Come on!" I slipped my cloak over my head and prepared myself for whatever was awaiting us on the other side of the door. As we stepped out, I could see the three bodies we'd left only fifteen or twenty minutes before unchanged. I heard her give a sigh of relief and slowly breathed out myself. As much as I knew she loved the thrill of a fight, she was also very intent on delivering the prophecy to her master in a timely fashion. We ran straight for the lifts, wands still raised and rode one back up to the Atrium.

We met only silence. The fountain water was the only sound coming from around us as we ran back through the golden gates. She stopped near the closest fireplace and grabbed onto my arm. Before she could apparate us away, however, the fireplaces started roaring to life. Several people were running toward us, or just her as they thought, sending curses flying. She took aim and fired Avada Kedavra off once again, taking down some unknown person. Before she spun us away, I saw the long grey hair and beard of Dumbledore.

My heart clenched. I opened my mouth, but it was too late.

With a crack, we landed outside of a building. Looking around, I saw a muggle payphone. I started to ask her what she was doing, before she pointed her wand toward the sky and shouted. Bursting from her wand was a huge green-glowing version of the mark on her arm. We stared at it for several seconds; she was appreciating her work while I was staring in awe as the large snake moved from the skull's mouth.

A cackle rang through the breezy, warm London air as she grabbed my arm we apparated away with a loud crack.

The Dark Mark was shining above in the air menacingly.

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord, we've done it! We have the prophecy!" We were standing in a dining hall in Malfoy Manor. Before us, Voldemort held out his hand. I stepped closer and handed him the orb. He tinkered with it for a few seconds. Bellatrix was nearly bouncing on her toes with excitement. I stood back nervously, waiting to see what fate held for me. 

He stopped tinkering with the orb with a satisfied smile. "You've both done well. Bellatrix, you'll be honored highly for this. Did you encounter any problems?"

"Thank you, My Lord! Three members of the Order of the Phoenix were guarding the door. I killed Emmeline Vance. Harry managed to stun Arthur Weasley. As we left, another fell at my hand, but I've no idea who it was. I saw Dumbledore."

"Was he seen?"

I shook my head. I was positive I'd been secure under the cloak the whole time.

"The third person?"

"_Nymphadora Tonks_! I would have killed her, but Harry stopped me before I'd gotten the chance."

She gave me another dirty look.

"Well, I-I didn't want us getting caught."

The Dark Lord rose from his seat and placed a calming hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. "You'll have your chance, Bella. In fact, as your reward, you may have the Tonks family all for your own."

She beamed and cried out, "Thank you, My Lord!"

"And now, we find out the rest of this prophecy." He placed it upon the table and took out his wand. It glowed momentarily before a familiar voice spoke:

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."_

We all stood in stunned silence. I didn't understand… I was meant to kill off Voldemort? Me? How?

I raised my eyes to find Bellatrix watching me with a discernible interest. My eyes met the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. His joyful mood at the news that we'd retrieved the prophecy without harm was now shattered. He stood glaring down disdainfully at me.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright. There are about 2,000 more words in this chapter than I've written in any other thus far. I felt I should make it longer since it's been longer than I wanted it to take getting it loaded. 

Anyway, I don't feel I did justice to the snatching the Prophecy scene. It is rushed and highly convenient that they didn't run into more problems... Also, convenient that they grabbed his trunk from the Dursleys. Originally, I had Bella and Harry breaking into the Dursleys (where I was going to show a fun little torture scene... I might rework that in later.. I liked it.) but then I figured the Order/ Ministry would certainly be able to overtake one woman and a 14 year old. This scene was replaced by the 'humanization at the creek' scene for Bellatrix... which I'm not sure I like at all. :-/

I was trying to add up the weeks that Harry has been at the Malfoy's Manor. I'm horrible with math, but I looked up on Mugglenet's event time-line that said Harry found out the truth about Sirius on June 6th. A month and three weeks later, plus the three weeks or so he has been at the Malfoy's, I figured it was about August 18th. However, if I'm wrong... please, correct me.

About Harry's reaction, or rather his lack-there-of to the death of two other people. I don't exactly think this is too far from reality. He didn't know them, therefore he didn't feel a reaction. It's like hearing about a death (or murder, yikes) in the neighborhood or city. You hear about it, feel bad, but it doesn't _really_ affect you unless it was someone you know personally.

As for Tonks, I got lucky there.. I almost didn't write her in because I figured she'd still be training to be an auror.. until I remembered that she'd be qualified for a year at the beginning of OotP.. meaning it was the perfect time for my story! She won't really play an important character (at least I don't plan on it yet) but I figured I'd write her in. I love the character.

I've rambled enough. Thanks for reading!


	10. Failures and Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. No money is being made from this story.

* * *

_Run!_

Bellatrix and Voldemort are standing feet away from me with their wands, you dolt!

_WHO CARES? RUN!_

"I-I-I d-don't... I c-can't pos-possibly," I stuttered.

"You won't possibly," hissed Voldemort as he raised his wand. I stepped back several feet, silently pleading with the red eyes that would be the last awful sight I'd ever see.

"_Crucio_!"

My eyes closed tight as I prepared for the onslaught of the torturous ache heading my direction. Shock overrode my senses when Bellatrix shouted out in pain. I opened my eyes to see Voldemort's wand steadily trained on her body.

Stunned, I watched her writhe on the ground; I was unable to comprehend why she was being tormented.

"Bellatrix," I whispered desperately. She clawed at the hardwood flooring beneath her as the curse continued to sear through her flesh.

Voldemort lifted the curse and turned away from both of us. I ran over to Bellatrix's side to see if she was injured. She groaned as I offered my hand to help her up, but pushed me away as soon as she was firmly back on her feet. Confused, I stepped back and watched her body shake from the aftermath of the Cruciatus.

"Leave us, Bellatrix." Her eyes narrowed down at me accusingly before she turned and swept out of the room.

* * *

I stood nervously fingering my wand. Several long moments had passed since Bellatrix had been ordered to leave and not a word had been shed since. 

"And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal," he hissed, turning toward me once more. He closed the space between us and traced my scar with his finger. I flinched and began to pull away but found that I was unable to move, whether because of my own fear or his magic I was unsure.

My scar pulsed angrily causing me to drop to my knees, doubled over in pain. I cried out as the pain lashed relentlessly at my forehead. I lay crumpled in a fetal-positioned heap as the pain slowly subsided. I dared not move in the hopes that I'd be spared more injury.

"But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..." He trailed off as he circled my body, the predator about to sink its vicious teeth into its tormented victim.

"P-Please, I don't _have_ any unknown power."

"_Crucio_!" I thrashed as the torture curse hit my body. He stopped his use of the curse, cruelly letting me believe he was finished.

"_CRUCIO_!"

"Ahhh!"

Again and again he sent the curse at my body as I flailed helplessly on the ground. I could feel my mind clouding as I lost count of how long he'd been torturing me. My glasses were cracked in both lenses. Blindly, I reached out a hand as some sort of peace offering as he paused in his usage of the curse.

I heard his cold high-pitched laugh as he once again uttered the curse. I could feel my body about to give in to the pain I was experiencing.

My mind, however, refused to give in.

* * *

Bellatrix slammed the door as she walked into the small bedroom. It was well after midnight. She hadn't considered the fact that Narcissa had long since dimmed all but one candle and had gone to bed. It had been hours since she and Harry had left her sister to head for the Ministry. Narcissa's lithe form jumped awake over in the bed. Bellatrix watched as her sister sat up with wide eyes. 

Narcissa blinked in surprise to see her sister in what was an obvious foul mood. Apparently, things had not gone well at the Ministry. Of course, now that she was more alert, she also noticed that Potter wasn't in the room.

"Where's Harry?"

Bellatrix growled, before beginning to pace and mumble incoherently under her breath.

"What's gone wrong?"

Her sister stopped her pacing and crossed the few feet to the bed before taking a seat. She took a few deep breaths, subconsciously rubbing her hands together and staring off into the dark corners of the room.

Narcissa considered her older sister as the candle danced across her face. She had known that the task of retrieving the prophecy would be difficult and dangerous. However, she was sure if anyone was able to handle things with care and confidence, it'd be Bellatrix. She certainly didn't expect to find her sister in such a state of agitation. Carefully, she placed her hand on Bellatrix's wrist.

Bellatrix whipped her head down to study her sister's touch, her black tangled hair swinging behind her, but did not pull away. Surprisingly, she slipped her hand up until her calloused palm was touching Narcissa's delicate and smooth hand and their fingers were interlaced. Worry lines appeared on Narcissa's face as her sister so unexpectedly leaned into her touch. Normally, she'd have pushed her away, possibly even cursing her, and bulked at her affection.

"Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix rested her head on her sister's shoulder without a word. Narcissa opened her mouth to ask what had happened once more, but found it was inappropriate. Her sister so rarely showed anything but contempt and malice that it was almost nice to see her in a different light. The last time she'd seen Bella this way was the hour before she'd married Rodolphus. She raised her arm against her older sister's back and began to lightly stroke her hair. Bellatrix remained silent, but never pulled away from her sister's touch.

The pair remained in that position for quite some time. Distantly, Narcissa was sure she could hear screaming ringing through the halls of the castle. It almost sounded as if it were Harry. Bellatrix had lifted her head at the noise. Her posture straightened once more as she ripped herself away from her sister and craned her neck to listen to the screams. Narcissa saw her expression shift from masked to curious and satisfied.

"Is that Harry? Bella, what is going on?"

Bellatrix faced her younger sister.

"I sincerely hope you weren't becoming too fond of the boy. I'm near certain he won't outlive the night."

Narcissa's eyes enlarged with shock. Naturally, she'd expected the chance that the prophecy could have some cursed meaning behind it that would spell disaster for the boy that had been placed in her care. However, she never actually believed that anything would be enough to _kill_ the boy. A boy, she remembered, was her own son's age.

Had anyone been looking directly into her grey eyes, lightly tinted with blue flecks, they'd have seen her shock. However, Bellatrix was watching the door, listening as the screaming subsided every few minutes, only to begin louder than before a few seconds later. She turned away after a while and focused her attention back on Narcissa, who spoke before Bellatrix had the chance.

"Is that why you're acting so," she paused, unsure whether it'd be smart to continue her question, before braving it out, "strangely? Because Harry may die?"

An odd look crossed Bellatrix's face. For a second, Narcissa had read it as shock and thought she'd been right, but it quickly turned into an amused sort of anger.

"You think I'm mourning the death of _Harry Potter_?" She gave a harsh laugh. "Hardly!"

Narcissa cringed as the loudest scream echoed down the hall. She was glad she wasn't in the position Potter had found himself in.

"Then why are you --"

"Everything was going fine until we heard the prophecy! The trip to the Ministry was a great success. I even managed to kill Emmeline Vance, an Order member?" She paused and waited to see Narcissa nod. Satisfied that she understood, Bellatrix continued, "I killed another, but it was as we were leaving. I'm not even sure who I managed to hit." Unseen by Narcissa, Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "The Dark Lord turned on _me_ when he heard the prophecy."

Narcissa gasped. "What do you mean he turned on you? You weren't mentioned?"

Bellatrix frowned in confusion before realizing what her sister was asking. She'd heard nothing but rumors running through the ranks of those questioning her sanity. However, she was quite sure that _Narcissa's_ sanity was the one to question. "No! Don't be a dolt, of course I wasn't mentioned in the blasted thing! He was taking his anger at Potter out on me!"

Narcissa frowned as well, but didn't have anything helpful to add.

Bellatrix wondered whether her sister had heard her correctly and added for emphasis, "Me! He cursed his best, truest, his most devoted follower!"

After a long pause, Narcissa said, "I'm sure it's no reason to worry. He must have been frustrated is all." She gave her sister a sad smile. "What did it say?"

Bellatrix thought back before recounting what she heard to her sister. Stunned, Narcissa allowed herself a laugh. "There is no way that boy could _possibly_ defeat the Dark Lord. What unknown power could he possess, do you think?"

Bellatrix shrugged, but gave her sister a serious look. "You truly believe Potter would have no chance in destroying him?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like her sister to question her Lord's abilities in any way, let alone question whether a teenaged boy'd bring him down.

"No. Do _you_?" Narcissa opened her mouth to say that there was no way and of course she wouldn't believe anything so ridiculous when she stopped and promptly closed her lips. The boy _had_ defeated the Dark Lord once before, as nothing more than a baby, so what was to stop him now?

She shared Bellatrix's wondrous expression. "I'd never question the Dark Lord's abilities."

Narcissa stared at her sister incredulously. It wasn't what she'd said, but rather what she hadn't said. There was an underlying tone of doubt in her words that she'd believed her sister was incapable of expressing.

Before Narcissa could call her on it, Bellatrix said, "His screaming has stopped. It's been quiet for a while now. Do you think he is..." She trailed off and looked at her sister. She'd even told the boy the day before that she _was_ growing attached to him. Realizing that he may have actually died, she felt a foreign feeling arise inside of her. Whatever it was, she was sure she never wanted to feel it again.

"No, I don't think he's dead. I - what happens if I still owe him a life debt and he dies?" Bellatrix was unsure what answer to give her sister.

"Well, there would be no life left to save. Therefore, it might just cancel out." She paused. "Or it might be that since you owed him and couldn't repay him, your life also gets taken in payment." Narcissa shuddered at the thought.

"No, I think he's still alive. I-I hope he's still alive." For the second time since entering the room, Bellatrix whipped her neck to stare at her sister. Narcissa rushed for something to say, "Of course, only so that we can show him we Blacks aren't a force to be reckoned with. After all, I haven't forgotten that he actually had the audacity to _steal_ my wand from my hands."

Bellatrix's face lit up, but not the fanatical look she usually wore before getting ready to holler and cause a ruckus or set to torturing someone. Instead, she grinned knowingly. "Yes, of course."

Bellatrix gripped her left arm tightly as she felt her Lord's call. Her sister eyed her wearily, expecting a tirade of mumbled curses and wasn't disappointed.

"Has the nerve to punish me for nothing... kicks me out... ME... Bellatrix BLACK Lestrange... calls me back..."

Bellatrix stood up. "Come on, he's calling all of us now."

Narcissa made a funny shifting move before getting up and following her sister. Bellatrix walked past the threshold of the doorway and turned with an expectant look on her face. Narcissa had both feet in the hallway when she felt a pull and was thrown back with force into the room. She landed on her back with a hard thud. Standing up and fixing her clothing, she glared at Bellatrix as she bent over in near hysterics with laughter.

"Very funny, Bellatrix." She waited for her sister to remove her favorite jinx. Growing impatient, she began tapping her foot as her arms crossed on their own accord. Her sister had straightened up, but she was now laughing into her hand.

"It wasn't that amusing! Are you going to help me or not?" Bellatrix walked in and grabbed a hold of Narcissa's arm before pulling her through the doorway. They made their way down to the dining hall in silence, despite an occasional fit of laughter from the older of the pair.

* * *

The group was noisily gossiping about the reason we'd all been gathered. It seemed only Bella and I were being silent. 

Bellatrix, however, was probably only silent because she lived for moments such as this. Despite everything he'd done to her, every single that that horrible man had put her through, I was still forced to watch as my beloved older sister crawled back to him time and again. It didn't matter that he'd put her life in danger. Why did it matter that his cause had destroyed the Black family? Who was to say that she _shouldn't_ have spent thirteen years in Azkaban for one man?

I sighed, thinking about her next excuse. Unfortunately, I'd already given it to her.

_'I'm sure it's no reason to worry. He must have been frustrated is all.'_

I'd done nothing as Bellatrix set out on her path of self-destruction, humiliation, wasted beauty, and wasted talent. Bellatrix had always been a name that sparked fear, but at one time it had also brought along with it an awed respect. Gone were those days of respect to be replaced with disgust and outright terror.

It shouldn't be this way. Not Bellatrix. Never Bellatrix.

"My loyal followers." The atmosphere changed as the Dark Lord spoke. Where seconds before it was threatening to compete with the noise level of the Great Hall in Hogwarts at dinnertime, the silence that now swelled within the room rivaled that of a cemetery. My thoughts, however, swayed toward my sister once more.

Bellatrix had been my idol. Pureblood, strong, confident, beautiful, and smart. In a word, she was perfection. Bellatrix Black was the envy of many witches because she had everything they didn't and she was everything they weren't.

Bellatrix had been my idol. Pureblood, strong, confident, wasted, and hanger on to every word of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't a witch to envy. She was the shining example of everything you didn't want to become, everything you strived to champion over.

_Bellatrix may have seemed perfect, but perfection is only the mask she wore to hide the hideousness hidden underneath._

Regret is not to be felt by a Black. Regret is never to be felt by a Malfoy. Regret isn't proper for a woman of pureblooded status. I've never regret anything in my life, because admitting there is something to regret is admitting I'm anything but perfect.

_Perfection is a mask._

I learned long ago that I had many faults. In fact, it was this that led to me being the height of perfection. I knew what other family members on our side had refused to acknowledge: We are less than perfect. In admitting that I have faults, if ever only to myself, I know that I'm better than those who claim to be ideal.

_I am perfect._

The worst regret I've ever had was that I never stopped my hero from becoming another ghost in the past, another forgotten beauty, and another tragic life.

Bellatrix Black had been born for the purpose of being remembered. She'd never even given herself the chance.

Bellatrix Lestrange would forever be remembered. Remembered as a terror: nothing more than another ghost in the past, another forgotten beauty, another tragic life.

I never stopped my sister from destroying herself. I never even tried.

_There's still hope._

But I know in my heart that there is no hope. Gone forever is the chance that Bellatrix Black will come back to this earth. Bellatrix Lestrange will never be worthy of redemption.

_That's why you've got to save what's left of your family. _

My husband is farther gone than Bellatrix!

_Save your son._

Naturally.

_Save Harry Potter. _

He isn't family.

_You owe him your life. He has the ability to defeat the man terrorizing your family. He's your only hope now._

"My faithful, my followers."

I craned my neck, intent on listening because I'd missed whatever the Dark Lord had been saying. I'd been too far gone in my thoughts of the past and future.

"Tonight, you've gathered around to see the end of the Boy-Who-Lived." He stepped back to show a curled up figure shaking at his feet.

His black hair was matted and plastered against his famous scar. His skin was a deathly shade of white and his glasses were cracked. His eyes kept fluttering open and closed and his mouth was agape. I'd seen horrible things done to the boy during his stay in my home. I'd even taken part in a great deal of his torture, but his sickly appearance now was by war the worst I'd ever seen him.

I tried looking elsewhere several times, but the grotesque image was appealing in a startling way. No matter how much it sickened me, I couldn't reject the feeling that I must not turn away from the sight of his body before me. Besides, I refused to watch the arses around me whooping, jeering, and shoving each other to get a better look.

I felt Bellatrix jerk. I noticed that she was also steadily watching Potter, but was not joining along with her comrades in their bouts of uncivilized celebration. She almost looked angry.

* * *

"Silence," the Dark Lord spat. The noise level in the room died down instantly until only Harry's pained whimpering could be heard. 

"Watch, my faithful, as I finish what I started thirteen years ago." The Death Eaters roared. Echoes of 'Die Potter!' and 'Kill him! Kill him!' rang throughout the room.

Harry looked around until he found his wand lying nearly four feet from him. He forced himself to crawl over to the spot and snatched it up in his right hand. The Dark Lord let out another bout of cruel laughter, but didn't try to take it from him.

From the crowd, someone shouted, "Grab your wand, Potter! As if you have a chance!"

He struggled to his feet. His body swayed dangerously and he looked ready to collapse at any moment. Weakly, he pointed his wand toward his glasses and said, "Reparo." The cracks sealed themselves and were looking good as new within seconds.

"Do you have any last words, Potter?"

Harry bared his teeth. His only response was a low growl issued from deep within his throat.

"Very well, Potter. I've had enough messing about… _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry didn't have time to panic. He shouted the first spell that came to his mind.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Thunderous cheers had ricocheted off the walls of the room when the Dark Lord had unleashed his fatal curse. Bellatrix had pushed her way past people so that she was within a few feet of Potter and her Lord. She watched, spellbound, as Harry's defense spell crashed with her master's curse in midair. The effect was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Their wands seemed to be _connected. _Death Eaters' cheers were stifled as they watched, completely captured by the sight before their eyes.

Harry gripped his wand with both hands and his eyes widened in disbelief. He hadn't expected to still be standing. Yet, there he was, still alive and fighting with Lord Voldemort to boot. He forced the last of his strength into pushing the connected spells away from him. By an incredible amount of dumb luck, he was apparently fortunate enough to have even stunned Voldemort into confusion, and therefore gained the advantage. With one last heave he forced the connected magic further away from himself, just as a transparent _something _had been forcing its way from Voldemort's wand. The connection broke and he fell flat to the ground, injured and drained, unable to defend himself any longer. The combined magic shot over his head and impacted with a gangly looking Death Eater. The man keeled over, dead, with a look of pure shock.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. He began to shout out another killing curse to end the damned boy's life once and for all when a most unexpected thing occurred: Bellatrix had launched herself in front of the boy, her arms spread out defensively and her eyes wide.

A great snarl erupted from her master as she dared to stand in his way. "You dare --"

With a great, urgent cry, she pleaded, "My Lord, please! Please, see reason! The boy has just managed - I'm not even- master, what if…" She trailed off, frantically waving her arms about in protest and the fear that her beloved master would finish her off for so blatantly defying him.

Narcissa had crawled through the shaken, confused, and muttering onlookers to reach her sister's side. "Please, my Lord, Bella is right! Perhaps the prophecy meant something else -something terrible and dangerous- all together! What if, forgive me, my Lord, the curse backfires?" Her tone, less frantic than her sister's had been, shared the same sense of urgency in explaining what could be lost.

Voldemort considered both women and the nearly unconscious boy before him. Bellatrix was now near tears at the thought of disappointing her master, the man for which she'd given everything, and was at the same time disgusted by her own reaction. She sniffled and glared determinedly at the ground.

"My Lord, if I may?" A man stepped forward after receiving a nod from his infuriated master and shed his mask. His voice had an oily quality to it that made it grating to the ears. A great hooked nose was framed by long greasy strands of black hair that contrasted his pale skin. His onyx eyes swept over his master's wand for the briefest of seconds before he turned his eyes and met the green-eyed teen's. He bore his eyes into the boy's before him for several long moments. Without turning away, he announced, "My Lord, I must agree. From what I have heard of the prophecy, it seems unwise to act until we can be absolutely sure of its meaning."

Voldemort lowered his wand. A long silence filled the room where, once again, only Harry's deep breathing and small whimpers could be heard.

"You think it unwise, Severus, not to eliminate the threat that the boy poses?"

Severus finally turned his eyes away from the sight of Potter's beat-up form and faced his master, skillfully masking his emotions and employing his use of Occlumency. "I can't pretend to know what the truth behind the prophecy is or what damage the boy is actually capable of causing, my Lord. However, begging my pardon, you've acted on the threat alone once before with disastrous results."

A hideous look stole over the Dark Lord's snakelike face. "You're a foolish man, Severus."

Snape cleared his throat. "I meant no disrespect. I simply meant that the boy has power and there is a magical connection between you both. Perhaps, instead of trying to kill him, he is still of some use to you?"

Voldemort's face was masked as he took a seat in one of the remaining chairs that had survived his follower's celebratory dances.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said as she moved to be closer to him. He turned his attentions toward her. The anger had melted into a look of deep concentration, but Bellatrix knew above any other how quickly he could turn moods. Her words came out rushed. "Maybe the boy can be kept alive to serve you. He expressed a wish to learn the Dark Arts. I can teach him if you allow it."

His fingers clasped together. "For what purpose, Bella?" She sighed, relieved, as he reverted to her nickname. She knew that he was now listening with interest. She turned her head to see that Harry had finally slipped into unconsciousness. Narcissa had his head cradled in her lap and was checking him over.

"He is very close to a number of Order members. I've heard tell that Dumbledore seems to favor him and the Ministry has taken his disappearance personally. Master, he is the key to _destroying_ our enemies."

Voldemort twitched his hand. Bellatrix plowed on, "He has so much potential under my tutelage, Master. He has also expressed his wish to live… my Lord, please, consider allowing him to join our cause. Convincing him to join renders the prophecy useless, does it not, if he follows under your command?"

She watched as her master nodded. "That was my intention in capturing him, Bella. I admit to jumping rashly at hearing the prophecy in its entirety. My mind raced to eliminate the threat posed to me as it had over thirteen years ago. However, you're correct. Potter is more useful as an ally than he is dead - for now."

Behind them, a small smile appeared on Narcissa's face at the same moment a triumphant gleam appeared in her eye. Luckily, it went unnoticed as she had her head bowed over Harry's body. The other Death Eaters were too focused on their Master to pay her any mind.

"Severus, I'm afraid I've gotten a little carried away. See to it that Potter is cared for properly. Bellatrix and Narcissa, make sure that he stays undisturbed. You're all dismissed."

Severus left to collect a store of potions. Waiting until the room was mostly cleared out and her Lord had gone, Bellatrix moved to Narcissa's side.

"Why'd you try to stop him?"

Bellatrix was studying Harry's bruised body. It was clear that he had suffered more than just the Cruciatus Curse. His left hand was bent back at an unusual angle, clearly broken, and he had multiple tears in his robes and scratches about his exposed skin.

"Something didn't feel right about letting him die. I- well, what if it had somehow killed _you_?"

Narcissa eyed her and nodded appreciatively. It hadn't been a truthful answer, but she hadn't been completely lying either. She whispered back, "I've never seen wands act like that before! Maybe Potter would have a chance in destroying him, after all."

Bellatrix nodded slowly, thinking. "Nor have I, but Narcissa, honestly, I'd never question the Dark Lord's abilities." The barest hint of a smile broke on both of their faces as they carefully used their wands to direct Harry back to his room.

* * *


	11. History and Healing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters. No money is being made from this story.

**A/N**: This chapter contains a small bit of BL/RL. Oh, and I dislike Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa sat quietly watching as Harry's chest rose and fell. He'd been unconscious for nearly three days now, as it was rapidly closing in on midnight. Upon reaching the room he was being kept in, the women had levitated him gently down onto the bed. Narcissa had then stepped back and let Bellatrix set to work. While she was fairly decent at healing charms herself, her skills could not compare to her sister's talent. 

Before being sent to Azkaban, Bellatrix had kept herself very busy. After graduating from Hogwarts, Bella had shocked the family when she'd enlisted in the Ministry's Auror training program. Their mother and Aunt Walburga had been repulsed at hearing the news. 'How indecent for a young woman of your stature!' they had shouted. Druella was worried for her eldest daughter. She was setting herself up to get killed, having _voluntarily _taken such a dangerous position when rumors continued to fly around about an underground revolt, a pending war, against the trash contaminating the Wizarding World. Her aunt had complained that Bellatrix was complying with the filthy standards of the Ministry, peacefully allowing Mudbloods, Half bloods, and Half-breeds to coexist among their superiors. Bellatrix had sneered and said she was doing nothing of the sort. She'd joined the Aurors to duel, as a position of authority and power, and to kill without repercussions.

Her father had been outraged for a different reason entirely. He did not care if his daughter chose to find a job. In fact, he rather thought it was a decent idea because it'd keep her out of trouble, seeing as she always managed to be fighting with someone. His concern was her chosen profession. What had she been thinking, practically signing up to have the family searched? The Black family was already notoriously known for their favored use of the Dark Arts and they didn't need to give access to the Ministry so kindly.

However, Cygnus didn't have to worry for long. Bellatrix sat through ten months of listening to trainers and Aurors drone on about defense, procedure, practicality, and vigilance. After finally reaching the dull training course, she'd gotten fed up and left the program. She'd been utterly disappointed to find that Auror training, at least what little she had experienced, was nothing but a tedious day after day affair. What reason did she have to stay when the dolts weren't even interested in learning the Dark Arts? She couldn't see how they expected to be able to properly fight if they didn't know what they were facing.

Having pushed the useless training aside, Bellatrix and Rodolphus officially announced their engagement. It had not been a surprise. They'd been dating for the past two years and their parents had convinced them after the first year that the practical step would be marriage. After all, they were a perfect pureblood couple.

Her interest in the Dark Arts spiraled into consumption as news of actual attacks on muggles and muggleborns flew through the social circles. She spent all her free time with her nose in a book trying to learn as much about the theory of certain curses and hexes, and had eventually moved on to testing them on small animals prancing about the estate. Her newfound passion began a clear isolation from her family that would never quite heal itself.

Her surprises were yet to let up. She'd shocked the family once again as she'd signed up to train as a healer. Her sisters couldn't fathom why the girl who had grown up mercilessly torturing friends, family, strangers, and pets would even consider taking courses to help heal people. They'd never found out that she'd signed on as a healer for three reasons. The first, understanding the complexity of the human body and how to heal it was something she was genuinely interested in learning, but it also would help execute her self-assigned studies. Her second reason was more practical. Learning the Dark Arts, especially without a partner or instructor, was a dangerous task. She knew simple household healing charms, but it wouldn't be enough to heal a more severe injury if she happened to challenge the wrong people. Bellatrix wasn't about to allow anyone else to heal her wounds if she herself could attend to them. Her final reason was simple: if she was preoccupied with training, she wouldn't be around Rodolphus.

Walburga and Druella had accepted her new career. It wasn't proper for her to be workingbut she'd managed to pick something useful this time. If ever any of the family should fall ill, the women could be reassured they'd be taken into capable hands.

Bellatrix had complained continuously about her work and what hassle it caused her to be so utterly bored. In three years, she'd completed the program and was certified as a healer. She had been offered a position at St. Mungos but had politely turned the offer down. She'd already received the offer of a lifetime during the course of her studies.

Needless to say, Bellatrix made quick work of Harry's broken left arm and his numerous scratches. She'd done a quick scan of his body and determined that he'd also bruised several ribs. He'd managed to twist an ankle as well, but that was easily fixable. Quickly waving her wand in a set pattern, Narcissa watched as she sat back, satisfied, before removing her jinx from the doorway. The only thing left to do now was wait for Snape to return with his pain-relief potions.

Still, despite their best efforts, Harry lay unconscious after three days. Snape, it had seemed, was shocked to see that the boy didn't have serious head trauma. Narcissa felt the corners of her mouth pull together as she allowed herself a small smile. Harry Potter was certainly something else.

A shuffling noise at the door made her alert to someone else's presence. Her smile widened as she watched her son step into the room. She'd hardly seen him in the past few weeks, as she'd rarely been able to leave the room. He stood next to her now and sneered down at Potter.

"Hello, Draco darling." She watched as his nose wrinkled in dislike. He'd always hated when she referred to him as darling.

"'Lo, mum."

She motioned for him to take a seat next to her but he shook his head. "Mum, what's been going on?"

Her face fell at the question as she sighed. "Nothing that concerns you, darling." His lip curled.

"Why shouldn't it concern me that my parents aren't speaking?" A surprised look took over her features. She had thought he was asking about the Death Eaters, or more precisely, Harry. She opened her mouth several times, clueless as to what she'd say, but trying to express _something. _"Did something happen between the two of you?"

She studied him. He deserved to know what was happening between his parents, the truth about why they'd been avoiding each other, but she couldn't tell him. He was too young.

"I-Is it something to due with why the Dark Lord has been so upset with him? Mum, what'd he do?" She closed her eyes briefly while trying to find a way to answer him.

"Draco, your father is upset with me because I've been caring for Harry," she said but stopped as Draco issued a small growl.

"Yeah, well, you've been so busy caring for him it's like I don't exist!" She gasped. Without another second passing, she quickly pulled her son into an embrace.

"Draco! You know better than to believe that I could forget you!" He pulled away from her with a frown. She took his hand in hers and used her free hand to pull his face even with hers. "I love you, Draco."

His eyes widened. He knew that his mother loved him. Unlike other children, he'd never needed to hear his mother express her love in words as she expressed it in her own ways, usually by silently doting on him. Their family very rarely spoke their feelings and almost never voiced that they loved each other. It wasn't necessarily because it was something forbidden, but more that it was a waste of time. Why did the known truth need to be repeated so often with other families?

His cheeks colored as he began to feel slightly foolish. He always complained that he wasn't treated like an adult, yet here he was getting jealous because his mother had been doing what she'd been ordered. However, as he remembered that she was caring for _Potter, _his feelings felt slightly more justified even if he was acting immature.

"I know, mum, I love you too."

Draco returned his gaze to Potter. "Mum, you haven't answered me yet."

He watched nervously as his mother sighed again. He'd never seen her seem so down before, as she was usually more on top of things.

"Your father is upset with me for doing as I was ordered. I'm upset with him because," she said as she paused and chanced a glance at the unconscious boy beside them. Bringing her right arm up she slowly rubbed at her temple, and moved slowly while catching Draco's eye. "Your father," she began but stopped once more.

She saw the frustration in her son's eyes. Annoyed, he spat out, "Did what?"

"If you were my son, Draco, I'd have backhanded you for that tone." Draco jumped and spun around quickly to see his Aunt Bellatrix coming to join them. Narcissa seemed to relax as she realized her private conversation with her son had now ended. Bellatrix leaned against one of the bedposts while folding her arms across and sending a glare at Draco. "To be honest, I'm not sure why your mother puts up with such behavior." Draco colored again.

"No changes?" She asked before either Narcissa or Draco had the opportunity to respond.

"Nothing," said Narcissa.

Voices echoed in the halls and into the room. "Lucius, see reason. The Dark Lord won't be pleased at all if he finds you near Potter."

Narcissa eyed Bellatrix, who had tensed and pulled her wand close. She still was unaware of what had transpired between Harry and Lucius, but she'd been charged with keeping him unharmed and she'd be damned if she allowed Lucius to hang around. "They must be coming from a different wing. I didn't see them on my way," she whispered to Narcissa, who was listening intently to the words outside the room.

"I don't care, Rodolphus! The horrible little monster is ruining my life! He's spread such _lies_."

There was silence for a moment before a gruff voice added, "Can't see how the boy would be able to trick the Dark Lord. I say you're the only one lying, Malfoy."

"Shut up, you fool! He's been learning Occlumency, hasn't he? What do you think, Rodolphus?"

"I don't think Potter has learned enough in a few weeks time to adequately hide or deceive the Dark Lord. What you're saying also makes me assume you believe a mere teenager, at the tutelage of our wives, can fool the Dark Lord? … Friends we may be, Lucius, but I'd watch myself if I were you. You're being openly foolish to question our Lord."

Lucius sneered. "You do believe me don't you?"

"As I'm not sure what you're supposed not to have done, how can I answer you?" Rodolphus was the first to enter the room. He took in the sight of his wife, sister-in-law, and nephew sitting around the boy's sleeping form. Greyback followed behind him and was quickly followed by Lucius.

Draco looked cautiously from his mother to his father. Narcissa, like Bellatrix, had also drawn her wand and was keeping it close while eyeing Lucius suspiciously.

"Hello, father." Lucius turned and nodded his greetings to his son.

Narcissa was now giving Lucius such a dirty look that even Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"How _dare_ you come in here!" She had walked around the bed and had her wand raised.

Lucius scoffed and drawled, "I believe I'll do whatever I please in _my_ house, _Narcissa_," he said in a sugarcoated tone. Husband and wife turned as they heard Bellatrix chuckle.

"You'll do as you're ordered, Lucius. The Dark Lord has told you to stay away from Harry!"

Rodolphus gave her a dirty look. "Harry now, is it?"

Bellatrix twirled her wand and replied, "Well, I could call him by another name, but I'm not sure he'd respond. I can test the theory: next time I say asshole, just assume I'm talking to you. If you respond like a good boy, perhaps he will too." She didn't bother restraining herself from rolling her eyes. "What else would you have me call him?"

Rodolphus crossed his arms, a jealous gleam in his eye, but kept silent. It would do no good for any of them to start a row with his wife, or worse yet , to show that he was jealous of a child.

Greyback watched on in amusement as he edged closer to the bed to get a look at the boy. He knew there was no hope that he'd be able to get a taste of the famous boy's flesh, but perhaps if he could see him up close, he'd have an easier time imagining Potter as his claimed his next victim.

"Get out now, Lucius," Narcissa ordered through gritted teeth.

Draco watched the unfolding events with concern. It had only seemed like a small fight had broken out between his parents before, but now he was not sure. His mother seemed really upset. She'd also _never_ raised her wand to his father before.

Draco was distracted when a yelp came from Greyback. They all watched as he backed away from the bed guiltily, sheepishly looking at Bellatrix's raised wand. She was clearly disgusted with the thought that he'd smelled the boy. However, Draco's attention turned back to his parents as his mother spoke once more.

"I'm not warning you again, Lucius!" Lucius gave a loud laugh.

"You've no right to order me around, _darling_." He quickly lost his cocky look once he realized she wasn't backing down. His tone sounded slightly hysterical, desperate even, the next time he spoke. "I don't know what you've heard, but it's not the truth!"

Narcissa's wand arm dropped slightly. Draco watched, shocked, and petrified of the look on his mother's face. She was beyond anger. Now, she looked terribly distraught as if Lucius's words were physically causing her pain. She shook her head unbelievingly, closing her eyes as she did so, before opening them a few seconds later. This time, however, she was livid and it could be heard in the controlled calm tone that she spoke in.

"I saw what you did, Lucius. The mere thought of it continues to nauseate me."

Everyone watched as Lucius's face fell. He'd figured she'd get over her anger, which he assumed was because he'd made her look bad by upsetting the Dark Lord, and their lives would slowly return to normal. He hadn't been counting on this. He looked around and caught the curiosity on the others' faces, before looking at his son. Draco was watching, terrified and confused, before he placed a hand on his mother's arm and glared at his father. It'd have been silly to assume he _knew_ why his mother was so upset with his father, but the boy couldn't help but feel his mother's resentment and believe that his father had earned this distrust. Lucius quickly masked his emotions once more with a nasty twisted look.

"Draco, step away from your mother, son. She clearly isn't feeling well… she isn't in her right mind."

Narcissa sent a horribly aimed killing curse in Lucius's direction, damning any consequence, but it missed him by about a foot and hit the wall behind him. A big black scorch mark was the only evidence that she'd thrown a curse at all. Father and son cursed and screamed respectively.

Narcissa was shaking uncontrollably, "Get. Out."

Rodolphus interfered before things took a nasty turn. "Lucius, maybe you should just go." Lucius sneered. His eyes grew wide in disbelief and disgust as he eyed each of them and Potter's body, before he turned and left.

"Narcissa?" She didn't respond to Bellatrix immediately. Instead, she bowed her head and rubbed her temples again.

"Draco, it's very late. You should get to bed." Draco opened his mouth to argue, but decided now was not the time and after muttering a goodnight to the room's other occupants, he took his leave.

"What's he done, Cissy?" Narcissa lifted her head, clearly still in the middle of an internal debate, before whispering that she'd fill her sister in when they had less company. Suddenly, she lifted her head and turned to Greyback.

She started to walk toward the door. "I need some fresh air. Will you join me Fenrir? It's been so long since we've talked properly."

Startled, but curious, Fenrir walked with her out of the room. Rodolphus turned to face his incredulous looking wife.

"Cissy's lost her mind!"

Rodolphus, seizing the opportunity to catch his wife alone, walked closer to her and wrapped her in his arms from behind. It didn't matter that she thought so little of him, or that he'd been angry and jealous moments before, as long as he could hold her now. She tugged as if she was going to pull away, but he held her tight. He whispered in her ear, "Haven't been practicing the Dark Arts on her again have you?"

He nipped at her ear before trailing his lips down her neck. She tried to pull away again, but he pulled her in tighter. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly fighting him. It wasn't that she wanted _him_, but she had missed his touch while in Azkaban. She watched as the door closed and clicked as it locked, knowing that he held his wand in his hand. She sucked in her breath, while dropping her own wand, as he trailed his hand down her stomach and over her robed thigh.

"Rodolphus," she said, troubled by her throaty tone. He growled in response as he suckled on her neck. "Potter is in the room!"

Her husband pulled back quick enough to give a short laugh, remind her that he was clearly unconscious, and then returned to his assault on her body. He hastily threw her robes to the ground.

"Rod," she whispered. Her voice was now filled with need, and he knew that even if she didn't want _him_, she wouldn't stop his advances. She only ever used this nickname for him when they were about to fuck. "Cissy will be back soon, we'll get caught."

As his robes joined hers on the floor, he replied huskily, "If she's stupid enough to unlock the door, it'll be her own fault." He pulled her green button blouse over her head and kissed her bare shoulder. "Besides, you used to love the thrill of someone being close enough to catch us."

Temporarily forgetting herself, she grinned wolfishly and turned toward him, smacking her lips against his and tasting him for the first time in over a decade. He still tasted of scotch and apple tart. She'd never admit this to anyone, especially not him, but what he lacked as a husband he made up as a lover. She'd never admit to loving him either, simply because she didn't, but she had little to complain about concerning their previous sexual encounters. There was no point trying to hide her lust for him now, after he had reawakened it. Her first priorities after escaping Azkaban had been her Lord, but right this moment…

"Merlin, 'Trix, I've wanted you so bad."

She forcefully ripped his shirt over his head. He pulled her tight against him and she could feel his hardened length. It'd been so long since either of them felt another's touch and the returning feelings were electrifying. She started to pull at his pants, but he pulled his wand from his back pocket and waved it, shedding their remaining clothes. They flopped with a soft thump on the small pile near their feet.

Not wasting any time, Rodolphus pushed her roughly against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waste, digging her nails into his back as he pushed inside of her. He moaned and pulled back until only the tip of his cock was left within her, before slamming into her again. He started a quick rhythm, which she eagerly met in the beginning. He slid his arm against the wall and supported her with his other arm as he repeatedly thrust into her.

"Oh fuck… _Bella_."

Rodolphus could feel himself building up to release as he fucked her, moaning at the slap of his skin against hers and the sound her back was making as it hit the wall. He missed the disgusted, unsatisfied look on her face as she stopped trying to gain any pleasure from this debacle and let him finish so she could be rid of him. He threw his head back as he came, lovingly uttering her name. He pulled out and rested his head against Bellatrix's shoulder, feeling her tense beneath him.

She pushed him away from her while walking back to their shed clothing and slipped on her panties.

He slid his hand through his hair nervously, knowing that he'd done something to upset his wife. The cool exterior he kept around others disappeared rapidly, as it did anytime he was in Bellatrix's company for more than a few moments. It was no secret that Rodolphus, cold and collected as he always appeared, worshipped the ground she walked on.

She clicked her tongue. Slipping her robe over her half naked body, she turned to him slowly.

"Apparently," she began slowly, her voice low and dangerous. "Your good looks weren't the only thing Azkaban stole from you. You've also lost your ability to please a woman."

He gasped and his face colored, appropriately looking mortified by her claim. "Bella, I - look, I'm sorry - It's been years… we can try again! I promise it'll be better, I'll be better!"

"My name is Bellatrix!" She gave a harsh laugh. "It used to be your only redeeming quality and now you can't even properly do that! You're worthless! Get out."

"Bellatrix, please!"

"No."

"Please, I'll hold out longer!"

"Stop your damned groveling!" She looked infuriated now. Her wand had found its way into her hands. How had that happened? He'd never ever seen her reach over and pick it up. "Just go."

With a rejected look on his face, he slipped on his clothes and sadly made his way toward the door. He gave her one last pleading look as he stepped into the hall, only to be met with her cold, displeased glare.

* * *

Narcissa stepped into the room; she was confident that everyone had cleared out by now. She peered on Harry's still sleeping form. 

"He woke up earlier," Bellatrix whispered, watching her sister give a startled jump and frantically try to pull for her wand. She breathed out a relieved sigh at seeing her sister and left her wand inside her robes. "It was only for a few seconds. I'm not sure he knew where he was or even how he'd gotten there, but he called for you."

Narcissa looked surprised. "He called for me?"

Bellatrix nodded, standing from the armchair she'd conjured in the corner of the room near the bathroom door. She turned her wrist in a half circular motion. It was now clear that she held a glass of red wine. She had her black hair up in a bun, with her wand tucked securely through it, and she had on a strapless maroon colored dress.

"Why've you dressed up?"

Bellatrix smirked, swishing her wine. She replied, "A good dress goes well with a fine wine. You know this." A pause, "Mainly, for my own entertainment…seeing as some people can't manage that small request." Narcissa drew a blank to what she walked talking about and was quite certain she didn't want to find out. She turned back toward Harry.

"He hasn't done anything since?" Bellatrix shook her head, seeing her sister eye the wine in her hands. "It's a bit late for wine, Bella."

"Don't chastise me, Narcissa!" She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. "Have you been with Greyback this whole time?"

Narcissa nodded slowly, unsure where her sister was going with this. She occupied herself by lighting a few candles and drawing enough light to properly have a conversation.

"I don't see how you could possibly enjoy his company. He's a half-breed Cissy!" Pausing only to breathe, she started again before her sister could speak. "At least you aren't going around screwing a mudblood." Narcissa's eyes widened, completely appalled by her sister's accusation.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort! I was merely chatting with Greyback… Don't insult me by believing your own nonsense, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix's eyes darkened momentarily, before she merely smiled, as if she knew some great secret that no one else was aware of - or that Narcissa was lying.

"I'm not Andromeda."

"Let's hope you never let yourself become her."

Narcissa gave her sister a dirty look. "You'd accuse me of --"

But Bellatrix was no longer listening. She'd waved her hand dismissively, turned her head and took a long slip of wine. Narcissa glowered, but didn't force the issue. She knew Bellatrix was probably trying to rile her up. Perhaps her own game had just grown tiring?

"No one is around now, Narcissa. Tell me what your husband has done and don't try to talk yourself out of it. I'm not a naïve teenager that you can send on their way."

Narcissa had been expecting this. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Bellatrix asked, or demanded rather, that she be told. It surprised her Bellatrix had held off this long without knowing the truth. She was a very curious person and she had a constant need to know every happening under the Dark Lord's rule.

"Lucius raped Harry," said Narcissa in such a small voice that Bellatrix had to lean in to hear her properly.

Bellatrix drew back quickly; disbelief filled her features, as if she knew she'd heard Narcissa wrong. "He what?"

"He raped Harry. While we had him in the cellar, he raped Harry, and erased Harry's memory of it."

"No, he didn't. What nonsense! Tell me what really happened!" Bellatrix's demand was less severe than it would have been normally. She could tell from Narcissa's tone and by the way her sister was meeting her eyes, not shying away as she would if she were lying, that she was telling the truth.

"He tried to do it again. I'd taken Draco out, just before the Dark Lord took up residence here, and just before you were broken out. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but somehow Harry escaped him that time."

"I don't believe it. I won't. What reason would Lucius have?" Narcissa, who eyes were clouding by that point, just shrugged.

"Harry managed to get away from him, but not before Lucius took pleasure in forcing the memories of what he'd already done into Harry's mind."

The glass of wine in Bellatrix's hand exploded outward. Shards of glass littered the carpet, surrounded by a small puddle of red wine. In the flicker of the candlelight, it looked like spilt blood. Ironically enough, Bellatrix's hand was now bleeding from cuts by the glass. Small droplets of blood ran from her hand and mixed with the wine. She stared down at the creation of blood, glass, and wine with a murderous expression.

"I think he took pleasure in the fact that Harry was suffering before he tried it again." Narcissa sounded numb, temporarily detached from her surroundings, and betrayed by the truth. It was the first time she'd said the words aloud.

Finally, Bellatrix looked up. "_Why_?"

Again, Narcissa could do nothing but shrug. How was she supposed to know why her husband had molested Harry?

"But… he seemed, normal almost. He's an idiot, a waste of good-talent, but I'd never have thought…I'll kill him!"

Narcissa whipped her head around to meet her sister. "No, you won't."

Bellatrix stared at her incredulously. "You're not _defending_ him are you? Cissy, he may be your husband, but he's no better than those sick muggles!"

Narcissa understood what her sister was thinking. They'd been told the horror stories of filthy muggles forcing themselves on each other. How true the statement was, neither would ever be able to say, because they'd never sink low enough to spend their time in the company of a muggle… unless it was to give them the death they deserved.

While Narcissa was sure that even muggles weren't repulsive enough to view rape as anything sociably acceptable or enjoyable, she knew that wizards viewed it as the ultimate insult. Forcing oneself onto another was atrocious, as they were either underage or were without their wand, meaning that they were not only subjected to a horrible fate, but that they suffered through it while magically defenseless.

There were usually rumors that flew through the Ministry and through blood-traitors that the Dark Lord's henchmen took great pleasure in such disgusting activity with their captives. It was, however, completely untrue. Every person in his ranks despised muggles, their usual victims, and anyone who associated themselves with them. How dare they be accused of _touching_ them in such a way! The only thing they ever inflicted was pain, torture, and death… which didn't involve actually laying their hands on the filth. Perhaps the half-bloods and half-breeds, those that were found worthy enough by the Dark Lord, were to blame for the rumors.

"Of course not! I just think it should be Harry's doing."

It was unfortunate that the Potters, particularly James, had tainted the pure line with mudblood trash. It was also unfortunate that Harry had been raised by muggles and had been taken to Dumbledore's crowd, even being pushed far enough into sharing his beliefs. However, it was nothing they couldn't overlook. Pure blood, though tainted, still ran through his veins. If he was willing to serve the Dark Lord, he was worthy of their trust and companionship. Lucius had done the inexcusable.

"Well, I'll teach him the most horrifying ways to kill a man, then. Lucius Malfoy will suffer for such a sickening act."

Had the mood not been so heavy, Narcissa might have found it amusing that Bellatrix was so upset. Had she not talked down and spat upon anything less than pure blood since she was old enough to understand her superior place in the world? And was she not, in this very moment, defending a boy of half-blood?

Perhaps the thought that worried her the most was that she felt no sympathy for Lucius - for her _husband._ It was difficult to sympathize, even with their close and personal past, when the man she had trusted wasn't what he'd always appeared. She'd always known him to be the pride and strength that was proper for a Malfoy heir. Well, he hadn't been the only one living under an awful façade, had he? It'd been a recurring theme in their generation.

She reached out and held Harry's hand within her own, vowing that she'd help him, for whatever he needed her help in. Why? She owed him her life and she had a feeling that when all was said and done, she'd owe him much more. She now knew her sister shared her feelings, which was proven by her next words.

"_No one_ messes with Harry Potter. He has the Dark Lord's protection. He has _my_ protection." Narcissa shared a significant look with her sister. She knew exactly what Bellatrix meant because she felt the same way. Harry had, after some suffering, been officially taken under their wing.

* * *

I heard a quick gasp and shuffling before Bellatrix quickly said, "Harry?" 

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I was able to do little more than grunt in response; my throat ached horribly. Memories slowly jolted through my brain of how I'd been injured. My hands squeezed tightly and my eyes slipped shut at the thought of the Dark Lord's torture, while chills ran through my pain-wracked body.

My eyes snapped open as I felt hands touching my skin. Bellatrix was giving me a questioning look.

"Can you speak?"

I opened my mouth to try again, but still managed nothing more than a grunt that burned my raw throat.

She left my sight and I heard glass clinking over near the desk. She returned a moment later with a few potions.

"Open your mouth, I'll help you swallow these."

My mouth remained closed. Memories of that night were slightly fuzzy, but I remembered Bellatrix trying to persuade the Dark Lord to keep me alive. Obviously, she'd managed successfully. So what were the chances that she was lying about helping me now? Her brows narrowed in what appeared to be anger, but seconds later she looked calm once more.

"Harry," she whispered as she moved closer and brushed my hair off my sweaty forehead with her free hand. Her skin against mine felt cool and soothing. I hadn't noticed how uncomfortably hot I felt before then. "Trust me."

Something in her eyes and her tone of voice convinced me to open my mouth. If it had indeed been some sort of trap, perhaps the potion would kill me and end my misery. However, as I slowly pried my dry mouth open, I felt her hand slip under my neck. She lifted my head forward before tipping it back slowly as she helped pour the potion into my mouth. I swallowed the potions. She set my head back onto the pillow.

"Snape left several potions here for when you woke up. We thought you might be uncomfortable, but there was nothing we could do until you woke up except give you a simple pain-relief potion." Snape? I wanted to question this, but my throat still ached. Yet, I could feel different sort of tingling now. The pain was still there, but it felt as if it was dulling.

_See? Wasn't poison after all. _

"That one wore off within a few hours, which was three days ago now." I blinked. I'd been out for three days? "The first potion I gave you is more advanced. It'll help relieve the pain and loosen up any stiff muscles. The second will work to repair any minor damages."

The soreness was just a small sting now. I smiled appreciatively.

"Where's Narcissa?" The words came out with in a choked whisper.

"She's taken Draco shopping for school supplies."

A bout of depression washed over me at the thought of the new Hogwarts year. It was very unlikely that I'd be attending Hogwarts again anytime soon or if I'd ever return at all. I tried pushing these thoughts aside for now, intently focusing on the woman nursing me back to health.

From personal experience and whispers I'd heard floating throughout the halls or even mumbles from Narcissa, I knew that Bellatrix was usually a nasty piece of work. With this realization, it was easy to assume that she wasn't an overly caring or affectionate person… so why was she watching me with so much concern?

As her eyes bore into mine, she asked, "How are you?" Unsure of exactly how, but certain that I'd not used any form of Legilimency, I knew in that instant that she'd been told truth.

As it was easier to avoid the subject, I ignored the question and croaked out, "Water."

The cool water sliding down my throat, courtesy of a house elf, relaxed me once more. I had several questions, things I needed explained, but sleep was simply becoming overwhelming. I gave Bellatrix one last look before turning onto my side and falling into sleep.

* * *

I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been until Narcissa placed a plate of steak, carrots and boiled potatoes, with Yorkshire pudding as desert, on my lap. It was the most appetizing meal I'd eaten the entire time I'd been at Malfoy Manor. I sighed contently as Bellatrix and Narcissa watched over me.

After Narcissa returned with her brat yesterday, neither woman had left the room for more than a few minutes at a time, and I knew they were keeping a close eye on my health. However, I felt they were both overly anxious, because I was feeling great. The pain I'd experienced when I woke up had gone and I could talk and move freely without groaning. I'd woken up and fallen back to sleep several times during the night, allowing them to give me a potion when they felt it was necessary. It was nice to be wide-awake now, without being overcome with the urge to sleep.

"Are you still hungry?" Narcissa's question was quiet. I shook my head, while a small frown appeared on my face. The transition she had undergone from a cold-hearted bitch to a jittery motherly figure didn't suit her and was quickly becoming bothersome. 

Turning my attention elsewhere, I saw Bellatrix throwing her wand up into the air and catching it with a look of complete boredom. She was slumped into a dark gray armchair in the corner of the room. I assumed she was probably unaware of her actions, because she caught the wand robotically while staring at the bathroom door.

"Where's my wand?"

I watched as Bellatrix's own wand clattered to the ground, as she'd been jerked back into her surroundings by my loud voice. She bent over and picked it up as I crawled to my feet. It was the first time I'd gotten out of bed since being placed there and it felt wonderful that I could stand freely again.

She pulled my wand from within her robes and threw it over to me. I waved it around a few times, watching sparks fly from the tip while I appreciated having it in my possession once more. I'd had it so briefly during our time at the Ministry.

"You told me the Dark Lord has allowed me to live, but I don't understand why. He seemed pretty intent on doing me in."

"We've convinced him that you're still useful. He was furious at first, but he eventually saw reason and he's allowing me to teach you the Dark Arts."

Bellatrix was watching me for some kind of reaction after she spoke. A grateful smile appeared on my face.

"Thank you," I whispered. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Will I be a Death Eater?" Bellatrix looked uncertain.

"He may have you take the dark mark."

"Will I still be learning Occlumency?"

"Yes," Bellatrix spoke slowly, nodding her head as if unsure. "It's an important skill to have and if you somehow managed to get yourself caught…" She trailed off and began pacing. She did so for several minutes before stopping abruptly and turning toward me, "We'll be reviewing your defense knowledge as well. The Ministry and Dumbledore are both frantically searching for you; we'll have to change locations soon. The Dark Lord has men planted in the Ministry, slowly working on making it ours, but the Manor will be checked soon."

"They've already come."

Bellatrix jerked her head to look at Narcissa in disbelief, outrage written on her features at just now finding out this news. Narcissa quickly dove into an explanation.

"There were three of them. I was planning on Confunding them and sending them back to the Ministry--"

"You should have killed them!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure _that_ wouldn't have drawn the Ministry's suspicion at all!"

I watched partly in amusement and partly bemused as the women glared at each other. I coughed, trying to get their attention, but when that didn't work I asked what happened next.

"I was going to Confund them into believing they'd checked the manor and found nothing of suspicious nature. It wouldn't have kept them away for long, but long enough to warn the Dark Lord!"

"So what stopped you? When was this?"

"I'm a fair dueler, Harry, much better than most people would give me credit for, but I don't think I could have taken three Aurors unawares. It would have been extremely difficult to blindside them by myself." She paused, and threw a dirty look in her sister's direction, who had been opening her mouth, probably about to boast that she'd have been able to take them. "It was this morning, by the way."

"This morning! And you left me to sit here uselessly while the Ministry tried to search the manor!?"

Narcissa chose not to answer her sister. "Rookwood came along. It took a few seconds before they realized who he was, but it was enough for us to start exchanging curses. Rookwood did kill one of them, some young smallish man. I've no idea his name. I managed to down Dawlish, who'd been sending stunners and the like so frantically that he'd hit his other comrade. We set to work on Confunding the remaining two into believing everything checked out and that they'd sent the young one home ill. Greyback took his body, I think."

"We'll only have until the Ministry discovers the young one missing." Bellatrix looked furious as she spoke these words. She started muttering about the nerve of her sister and how she dared to wait so long to tell her about all of this.

"I've alerted the Dark Lord. He's been placing stronger wards around the manor for the past few hours. He's also set Lucius and Yaxley the task of imperusing Ministry workers. Our takeover has got to happen quicker than we planned originally, though that may work in our favor."

"Lucius and Yaxley! He's left those bumbling morons with such an important task! I could--"

Narcissa interrupted her, knowing exactly where she'd been headed with that line of thought. "And just how do you plan on doing it, Bella? Are you going to waltz into the Ministry in broad daylight? You'd be hauled to the nearest Dementor!"

"I'd find a way to do it…they'll bungle something up for sure!" She was breathing heavily, anger rolling off of her in waves. I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned and glared at me. I was tempted to pull away, but I held my ground.

"There's nothing you can do as a wanted woman, Bellatrix."

"But _Lucius_, Narcissa!" Narcissa's eyes flashed dangerously, similar to what her sister's were doing, but she shook her head.

She added, "I'm sorry, Bella, there's nothing you can do now. You'll get your chance once we've taken the Ministry."

_We've got to leave the manor._

"Shouldn't we be leaving here?" Narcissa nodded.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has said as much. The problem is finding another place to go."

A slow, out-of-place smile crept onto Bellatrix's face. "Kreacher!"

I jumped as a tiny house-elf appeared with a loud crack. He was old, older than Dobby, which showed with his white wispy hair. His pale skin was hanging around his frame, spilling out of the dirty rags he was wearing, as he looked up at Bellatrix with bloodshot eyes.

"Miss Bella?"

Bellatrix smiled down at the house-elf. I found it all very odd, because I'd seen her treating the house-elves around the manor like trash. I looked at Narcissa to see her eyes beaming.

"Kreacher, what's become of Grimmauld Place?"

"Mistress's house is silent, Miss Bella. Mistress and Master Regulus have left Kreacher all alone!" He wailed in a deep voice.

"Can you take us there?"

Kreacher nodded. "Miss Bella, you are Kreacher's new Mistress. Grimmauld Place belongs to you."

"Of course! I hadn't even thought of it!" She turned to Narcissa excitedly, "With Sirius dead and no more male heirs, I've inherited the house as the eldest Black! We'll go there!"

I looked at the hideous looking house-elf. "Won't the Ministry find us there as well?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "It is very unlikely. The house is unplottable and I'll be the secret keeper once we arrive. The Ministry might know of the house, but it'll be impossible to search something they can't find."

"I'm bringing Draco." Bellatrix started to retort, but settled for mumbling about the house, empty as it was, not being big enough to escape her sister's insufferable brat.

"Fine, fine, gather all your belongings. I'm going to check with master for his approval." She turned to Kreacher and added, "Will you take our personal effects over?"

The house-elf nodded eagerly.

Bellatrix disappeared into the hall as Narcissa began issuing out instructions for Kreacher. "I'd appreciate it if you'd clean Grimmauld up a bit before we depart. I'm near certain that it's not in any kind of shape to live in."

"Of course, Miss Cissy!" Kreacher bounced on his small feet, apparently eager to help 'Miss Cissy' and vanished with a crack.

* * *

Apparation with a house-elf was just as unpleasant as Side-Along with Bellatrix had been. I clutched at my stomach as I took in my surroundings. We were all standing, huddled, in a dark hall near a huge set of dark and dusty stairs. The air smelled musty. Beside me, I could feel Malfoy cringe. He'd obviously never been in such horrendous surroundings. 

"Mum," he whined. "This place is atrocious!"

Narcissa had a similar look to her son as she took in the house's appearance. Kreacher, who'd been working on cleaning things up until he'd been called, had immediately scuttled back to the manor to transport our luggage. I was having difficulty accepting that Kreacher had done any cleaning, as there was not a clean spot in our view.

Bellatrix scoffed at Draco. "Then stop your whining and do something about it! Like it or not, we'll be staying here for a while."

Draco looked appalled at the thought that he'd have to _clean_. He turned to his mother with a horrified expression.

"What's the matter, Malfoy, afraid you'll break a nail?"

He turned and glared at me. "Shut your mouth, Scarhead."

Ignoring the dirty look I was receiving from Narcissa and the laughter coming from Bellatrix, I moved closer toward Draco, getting in his face.

"Make me, Malfoy. You aren't so big and bad without those two apes standing behind you! And _daddy_ isn't here to protect you this time either."

Malfoy raised his wand and I raised mine.

"Draco, put your wand down!" Narcissa was shrieking. I scowled at him, silently challenging him to ignore his mum and fight. Unbelievably, he seemed to have accepted.

"_Rictusempra!_" I blocked the spell with 'Protego' and sent "_Tarantallegra!" _back at him. Draco didn't have time to dodge it as it came toward him and the next instant his legs were squirming about uncontrollably. Narcissa, still shrieking, sent Finite Incantantem toward her son.

"Both of you stop this instant! Bellatrix, say something!" But Bellatrix was too busy watching the scene in amusement and didn't say a word.

Malfoy glared at me, looking like a miniature version of his father, and I wanted to hurt him. I raised my wand and started to shout the Cruciatus Curse, but Malfoy had shouted out "_Serpensortia!" _before I'd finished. It was probably for the best anyway, as I wasn't keen on upsetting Narcissa as much as torturing her son would have done. I laughed as a black snake fell from his wand and gave him a questioning look. The snake began slithering toward me.

"Are you stupid, Malfoy!? Did you forget?" I turned toward the snake and hissed, "Stop!" The snake stopped slithering and looked up at me for instruction. "Attack the other boy!" I was certain the women would take care of the snake before it actually reached him.

The snake turned and began slithering toward Malfoy, it's head raised higher with fangs barred, and sure enough Bellatrix finally raised her wand. The reptile vanished in a puff of black smoke, just as Snape had vanished the one from a couple of years ago.

The women were staring at me curiously. Narcissa, despite being angry, looked mystified. Bellatrix, however, was the one who spoke. "You're a Parselmouth!"

I nodded, suddenly overwhelmed and uncomfortable with the three of them watching me. "Yeah, but so is the Dark Lord."

"I know," said Bellatrix. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I wish I had the ability." Narcissa looked at her sister fearfully.

"You'd want to _speak to snakes_?" Bellatrix nodded.

I put my hands in the pockets of the robe I was wearing and stared at the floor, desperate to change the conversation away from me. "So, um, this place is absolutely charming."

Bellatrix raised her hand in a dirty gesture and beckoned me to follow her as she pointed out my new room.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry it's been so long since the last update. This semester has been a horrible headache.. I can't wait until it's over!! Updates will be coming slower, but I'll try and get them out as quickly as possible. 

Next chapter: Jattu (I mean Harry, that's what I get for not paying attention as I type..lol) will begin learning the Dark Arts. Also, I think it's about time to see some reactions and interactions between certain people. I've drawn it on long enough.

Lastly, thank you all for reading! I usually don't beg for reviews, but I do appreciate them, especially seeing as this story has nearly 15,000 hits and only 80 reviews. :-/


End file.
